Theory Of Falling In Love
by Blossoming Light
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy is madly in love with Clare Edwards. He does not love her, he is IN LOVE with her. But, she doesn't even know he exists. Although, Eli is well aware of Clare. Eli has a plan though, a list, a theory you might say, to make Clare fall completly head over heels in love with him. He has made it his mission to make Clare fall in love with him, till his last dying breath.
1. Prologue

**Hey! I am so sorry I haven't updated 'Conquering Throughout All' yet! I just have been having health problems that I'm sure is still no excuse but, I'm really busy with therapy for walking right now. But I PROMISE I will update soon! I already have the next chapter almost finished! Thank you so much for the patience and I hope some of you are still reading my story and are anticipating for the next update. Anyways, I just had this inspiration of a story that I will update as much as 'Conquering Throughout All'. 'Forbidden Love' will be on hiatus for a while, well at least until I am half way through 'Conquering Throughout All' and 'Theory Of Falling In Love'.**

**Prologue**

**Eli's POV**

I never believed in love at first sight…that is until I saw Clare Diane Edwards.

She was an angel from above. Just the mere presence of her, brightens my day. Her gleaming smile shines the world…especially mine. Her giggle is so enticing, luring me in, I can't help the smile that crosses my face. How her gracious, bouncy curls frames her perfect face, leaving me in a daze. When that small blush creeps on her adorable cheeks sends a frenzy down to my stomach. Her body is filled with curves that I love so much. I love her innocence and optimism towards the world, making me fall in love with her more and more. I love how she never looks down on others and how she always put others before herself. What I love most about her is how her heart is always filled with love and care.

If I wasn't whipped already by her, I don't know what more of a lovesick puppy I can become . I can't help but, be completely head over heels in love with her.

The first time I lay my eyes on her, I knew she was the one. The, the one I wanted to marry, the one I wanted to have children with, the one I wanted to grow old with .The one I wanted to share my forever and always with. Without her I knew there was no forever.

The funny thing is that I have never even talked to her and yet here I am, desiring about having a future with her.

The sad part is… she doesn't even know I exist.

I have a plan though, a list, a theory that will make Clare Edwards fall in love with me as much as I am with her. It is my life goal to make her mine.

Clare Edwards you will fall in love with me, I will make sure you do till my last dying breath.

**I hope everyone likes it! Please review, they mean the world to me. The more the reviews, the faster I am encouraged to update…that is if anyone out there wants me to. Thank you sooo much, everyone! Until next time! Farewell! **

**~Blossoming Light**


	2. 1 Notice Me

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh! So many reviews and followers! I didn't expect so many. And like I promised, your many reviews inspired me to write this chapter as fast as possible! I dedicate this chapter to all my fellow reviewer and followers! Thank you, it meant a lot! I wrote this one longer as you asked and I will be writing this in Eli's POV, well at least until the last few chapters. Then, Clare and Eli will be alternating. Also, the complete list won't be shown till the end because if I do show it now, it'll just ruin the surprise and suspense. Now on to the chapter. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed! **

Eli's POV

It is the first day back from summer break and me feeling nervous was an understatement. I am anxious and excited. Why? Well, today would be the first day I would be able to see my blue eyed beauty again from an excruciating long summer.

I was already here, anticipating for her arrival.

She always liked to come early, anything to avoid her from being late. I didn't mind, actually I was glad she did come early. It would give me the opportunity to admire her even longer. Every morning she would be here about thirty to forty-five minutes earlier than the bell and she would be under the big oak tree, by the side of the school reading one of her many books. I would stare at her (in a non-stalker way, of course) whole posture and complexion as she would read. How she tightly grabbed attention to every little detail of her book. How sometime she would purse her lips in concentration and how she would look gently away from her book to imagine a special scene from her book. She would always treat her book with great care, in fear of ruining something so special to her. Every time you see her she would have a book in her hand. And the best part was that she enjoyed all the same authors I did. Fitzgerald, Palahniuk, Plath and Hughes.

I never expected Clare to have such taste for books so morbid or dark. But that's what I love about Clare, you can never expect what she will do next.

As I was reminiscing, that's when I saw her. With her short hair bouncing in every step she took. A light gloss covering her luscious lips, a red tint covering her adorable cheeks and a small twinkle in her bright, beautiful, blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a black belt under her breasts, making her eyes brighter than normally and her chest more out forward. With black skinny jeans complimenting all her curves.

_She is beautiful._

I watched as she took her place in front of the big oak tree and grabbed out her book as usual. I admired her from afar, as I sat on the school's step with a Chuck Palahniuk book in my hands.

Here at school, everyone stayed away from me, no one ever dared talk to me and never dared to look my way. And I liked it that way. I was known as the "bad boy", it was stupid really. I wore my black clothes, had dark, sarcastic comments and was into morbid stuff. Also...I drove a hearse, Morty. So, I didn't like bright colors, peppy people or wasn't into 'happy' stuff like everyone, sue me. I'd rather be an own individual and have an actual personality than to blend in with those idiotic people. Clare has her own personality and her own mind, she doesn't let anyone influence her in who she should be. That's another reason why I admire her.

No one dared mess with me because everyone knows I have a tough exterior outside and inside. But when it came to the mere thought of Clare, my insides turned to mush, but I made sure no one could tell. I don't need Clare to freak out that a guy she doesn't even knows, loves her. It'd scare her away.

I remember the first time we met...

_FLASHBACK_

…_.._

_We were both in kindergarten, even back then I was the loner child. Wearing dark clothes and being called "freak" by the other kids. I was at my little corner, sitting on the grass, picking at it. I was the new kid, my first day at this new school and I was already isolated, but I was okay with that. _

_The boys would be playing with their toy trucks and the girls swinging on the swings. Everyone was with their own little group in their designated area. All, but one little curly-haired, blue-eyed girl._

_She was in a little nearby meadow beside the playground. She was picking daisies, an armful of them. She then, went around, going towards each child handing each one a daisy. The girls would gush over pretty flowers and ask Clare if she would want to be 'bestie friends forever!' and she would enthusiastically nod yes. Then she'd head off to the boy's territory and hand each one a daisy. The boys would gladly accept them and show a gentle blush. They would stutter out a nervous "t-t-thannks". It was pretty obvious all the boys had a crush on Clare, even as a little child. But who could blame them, even as a little girl, she was beautiful. Same curly hair, same pink, plump lips, same beautiful personality and same gorgeous azure eyes. _

_All of a sudden she made her way towards me. At that moment I took her all in. Every little feature of her and might I say was __**undeniable gorgeous.**_

_The sunlight was hitting her face, giving her an angel glow as she made her way towards me, with a gleaming smile adorning her face with every step. I could hear my voice hitch at that exact moment. She was getting closer and then... she was right in front of me. _

_Her velvety voice lushes out, "Hi! I'm Clare!" As she kept on beaming at me. _

_I could barley hold in my gasp as she continued, "I got this pretty one especially for you."_

_And in her hand was a dark blue tulip, not a daisy, but one single blue tulip. Everyone got the same kind of flower, but she got me one different than the all the others...for me._

_She handed the tulip towards me as I gently reached out to grab it and after I did she pulled me into one of the most warmest, gentlest hugs I had ever received. I couldn't stop myself from engulfing her into my arms as well. _

_As she let go, much to my dismay, she looked me into my eyes and softly whispered, "You have the most beautifulistes eyes I have ever seen." With that being said, she gave me a sweet, simple kiss on my cheek. Earning herself and me as well a soft blush cascading our cheeks. _

_Before, I could mutter even a single word, she ran off embarrassed by her actions._

_I stood there, frozen to the ground, while every boy in the playground gave me jealous glares, processing what happened. _

_As I watched her retreating figure return back at the meadow, I realized….. I love Clare Edwards._

…

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That was the first day of many that I began falling more and more in love with Clare Edwards with each passing day.

We had every teacher and class together for the past eleven years. She would be the girl that outshine all the other girls and the girl who had every boy in her hands. But she didn't put attention to either one of them, she was determined to focus on her school work. Clare was also the top of all her classes. While I would sit in the far back corner, admiring Clare, watching her help others. Watching how all the girls saw her through jealous eyes and how every single boy would hit on her, jealousy would rage through me and I tighten my fists till they turned white. But soon released them with a smirk on my face as she innocently and nicely turned every one of them down.

I would answer only when necessary, stay quiet all throughout class, and become almost unnoticeable, while I drooled over her beauty.

The bell soon rang, bringing me out of my thought as I saw Clare put away her book and head inside the school building to her locker.

I picked myself up and did the same. Fortunately for me, my locker was right next to hers, well...there was one in between us but, I was close to her. Unfortunately...there was ONE locker in between us! Just one more and I could have been actually near her!

She headed towards her class as I headed towards mine. Clare and I had every single class, except first period which was electives. She had Jesus Club while I had a free period.

As soon as I sat down. I quietly took out a piece of paper.

You see this whole summer, I finally decided pinning for her from afar was not enough. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted myself to be hers. So my whole summer, I concocted a theory of my own, a plan you could say to make Clare Edwards fall completely, 100%, head over heels in love with me.

I plan putting my theory into action this year and by the end of the year, she will finally be mine.

All I had to do was put step one into action to begin my multi-step plan.

I unfolded my piece of paper, scribbled with black pen, giving me explicit details with every multi-step I had into winning over her heart.

#1- Get her to notice me.

And I knew exactly how to do that.

...

It was almost time for dismissal, and I snuck out of class five minutes earlier. I made sure all my books and papers were at the mere point of falling out as I had my backpack unbuckled. I hid behind the stairs, quietly, making sure no one saw me. The bell rang and out came spilling out all the students. I was ticking off each one, one by one. Searching for my queen.

At last, I saw her making her way towards her locker. I waited patiently as she placed all her needed books in her backpack and all her unnecessary ones back inside her locker. Clare was never like the other students, who would push everyone out of their way, rush towards their locker, not even checking twice what they put inside their backpack and bolt towards their home. Relief washing over them as they left this forsaken place.

No, Clare wasn't like that. She would walk carefully, making sure not to bump or get in the way of anyone's path as she made her way to her locker. She would slowly put everything neatly inside her locker and calmly exit out the building and when she did she was the last one to exit. It seemed as if she had no rush to go home so quickly, like everyone else.

As soon as she finished packing, she made her way towards the exit, but before she could get there, she had to pass by the stairs.

While she was walking, she was zipping up her backpack, not looking where she was going. I took this opportunity and purposely collided into her. Not hard enough to push her down or hurt her, but enough to make sure all my stuff fell out of my backpack.

"Oh my!" I heard her say as she bent don with me to help me retrieve my stuff. "I am so sorry, I didn't watch where I was going. I am so, so, so, so, sorry!" She apologized.

When I saw her reach for my last book, I purposely reached for it too, simultaneously, so our hands would brush against each other. As soon as we brushed each other's hand (thanks to my doing), we looked up into each other's eyes. A small blush cascading over her cheeks. She is really cute.

She let out a small cough as I got up with my books and she got up with that one book in her hands. She carefully returned me my book with that small blush on her beautiful face.

"I'm really sorry, I should of watched where I was going." Clare whispered timidly, looking at the ground.

I gently picked up her chin so I could see her beautiful eyes and before I walked away, I whispered to her, "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

_Do you remember, Clare?_

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I hoped you like this chapter! Please review and keep updating! They really mean the world to me! I'll see if I can update before a two day period. Thank you so much, everyone! Farewell, fellow readers! **


	3. 2 Partnership

**Author's Note: Wow! I didn't expect so many reviews! Thank you guys so much, it truly means the world to me! It feels so great to wake up with so many reviews and I'm so glad so many of you out there really like how this story is turning out! I want to thank all those who reviewed, followed and favorited, it keeps me going. Especially from one reviewer named, ABOXELY (GUEST)! Your review meant so much and that you think I have talent! That meant and means the world to me as a writer. That is the best compliment anyone could ever give me so, thank you! This chapter is for you! Also, I have recently updated my other story, "Conquering Throughout All" so, please check out that one too. Thanks! Now on to the story!...**

Eli's POV

I couldn't get rid of the smile engraved on my face as I made my way home.

In over eleven years, I finally mustered out enough courage to speak to her. And if I do say so myself, I left her quite an impression because her face was a scarlet red with a hint of a smile on her face.

My smile got even wider as I realized, I did that. I made her smile.

As soon as I reached home, I headed off to the kitchen to grab an apple. My parents were in there and I guess they realized the HUGE smile that wouldn't leave my face too.

I could hear my dad let out a small chuckle as he asked me, "What's got you so happy kid?"

I took a bite out of my apple, my smile not faltering one bit as I answered him, "Oh, nothing. You know same old same old."

Another hearty chuckle escaped his lips as he said, "No, seriously?"

"What, can't an ordinary kid come home happy to his wonderful family after a long day at school?"

"Yeah, but you're not an ordinary kid. So what's up, kid? For real." He starred sternly at me.

I let out a small exasperated huff as my smile grew wider when the words escaped my mouth, "I finally spoke to Clare."

My mother let out a girlish squeal and enveloped me in a hug as my dad grew an ecstatic grin on his face, accompanied with a pat on the back.

"That's great baby boy!" Cece exclaimed, "What did you say?"

"I told her she had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." I blushed.

"Awwww, like she did on your first day of school!" My mother awed.

Both my parents recalled that day.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_**My mother, Cece and father, Bullfrog were picking me up after my first day of school. **_

_**Bombarding me with questions as soon as I entered the car.**_

_**"How was your first day of school, brat?" Bullfrog asked.**_

_**"Perfect." I sighed lovingly.**_

_**I saw my mom and dad share a look at each other before starring back my way in my car seat.**_

_**"You like school that much? In my day I'd scream and shout, even pretend to be sick to get out of it!" My dad chuckled, glancing at me from the rear view mirror.**_

_**"Bullfrog, don't go giving ideas to the boy!" Cece slapped him playfully.**_

_**"He wouldn't do it. Didn't you just hear him, he loves it!" He retorted.**_

_**"Anyway, baby boy, what was your favorite part about school?" Cece questioned.**_

_**I drawled out with a loving sigh, "Clare..."**_

_**I could see the shock on my parents face as my dad said, "So it's not the school you like, it's a girl. I knew it wasn't possible for a kid to be so happy to go to school like him! The world is returning to balance!" He shouted.**_

_**"Bullfrog, shush!", Cece directed to him, then turned my way, "Now, sweetie who is this girl Clare?"  
**_

_**"She is the most kindest, sweetest, beautifulest and amazingnest person in the whole world, mom." I sighed, with a smile on my face by just the thought of Clare.**_

_**"She seems pretty special, sweetie." She smiled.**_

_**"She is mommy, she is. You can't believe what she said to me today!"**_

_**"What she say bud?" My dad asked.**_

_**"Well, we were in recess and she was giving out those daisy flowers to everyone in the class and when she came to me she said, 'I got this pretty one especially for you' and she gave me a blue tulip! See mommy!" I shouted in excitement as I pulled out the beautiful tulip out of my backpack that was gently wrapped around a paper napkin to avoid anything from destroying the pretty flower, "Isn't it pretty mommy?! Be careful! Don't ruin it!" I handed it to her, "She gave everyone in class the same flower mommy, but she gave ME a tulip! Different than all the others! Because I'm special to her! Then she gave me the warmestest hug I have ever gotten. She felt like a cloud, no...much better..." I drifted off, remembering Clare's warm embrace, "Then she told me, 'You have the most beautifulistes eyes I have ever seen'! And gave me kiss on the cheek! A KISS!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms in happiness. **_

_**I could see tears welling up in my mother's eyes already as she said, "That's really sweet, **_

_**honey. I like her already." She smiled. **_

_**"Do you like her dad?" I asked.**_

_**He chuckled with a smile and said, "Any girl that could make you smile that big son, then of course I like her!"**_

_**"I'm glad dad. You know why?"**_

_**"Why, little bud?"  
**_

_**"Cuz' I'm going to marry her." **_

_**I could hear my dad chuckle with a smile on his face at my innocence as my mom beamed at me, letting out a small "Awwww..." with tears running down her cheeks.**_

_**We soon reached my house, they unbuckled me and they both grabbed onto my hand as we made our way to the front door. I stopped dead on my tracks as they both turned around, confusion evident on their face.**_

_**"Mommy, dad?"**_

_**"Yes son?" They said with huge smiles and loving stares, happy to see me this fond over a girl.**_

_**I looked at them both with a smile spread from cheek to cheek, and my eyes filled with love and happiness as I said to both of them, "I'm in love with Clare..."**_

_**END OF FLACHBACK**_

"So what did she say?!" My mom cried out excitedly.

"Well, I left before she could say anything to me." I answered sheepishly.

"Eli!" She swapped my arm playfully.

"Well at least she talked to the girl instead of pinning for her from afar." My dad defended me...well sort of.

Both of them knew my love for Clare and everyday they kept insisting me to make a move on her or at least to have the balls to talk to her. It's not that easy, you can't just walk up to a girl as beautiful as Clare and say 'hi'. It's not that easy.

"Gee, thanks dad..." I retorted sardonically.

He held up his hands in defense, "What it's true! You know I love you boy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...", I waved my hands dismissively, "Anyways, you think she remembers?"

"Of course she does, baby boy! She'd be crazy enough not to!" Cece assured me.

"Thanks Cece, Bullfrog! I got to go finish my homework. Bye." I shouted as I went up the stairs, to my room. But not before hearing Cece say, "Dinner is in fifteen!" and Bullfrog remark to my mom, "He's not going to be doing homework. He's just going to be daydreaming 'bout Clare, all night."

"I heard that!" I screamed.

"You know it's true!" He retorted with a deep laugh and with that I locked myself in my room.

I lay myself onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, searching my back pocket for my "theory/ list".

I crossed out, _#1- Notice Me_ and starred down at number two...

_**#2 - Partnership**_

...

Next Day...

I made my way to English class fifteen minutes earlier than everyone else, I had some important business to talk with to Mrs. Dawes.

I knocked on her door as she looked up and gestured with her hands, "Come on in, Mr. Goldsworthy."

I entered and made my way to the front of her desk, "Good morning, Mrs. Dawes."

"Good morning, Elijah." I cringed at the mention of my full name. I hated it when people called me by my full name.

"How are you today, Mrs. Dawes in such a wonderful morning." I sucked up.I needed to be in her good side if I wanted her to do this for me.

"What do you want, Elijah?" She starred at me with a teasing smile.

"What, ever do you mean? I just came here to see how my favorite teacher was doing." I smiled innocently.

"Oh, really? Because in the last two minutes, I have directed towards you by your full name, not once but twice and you have yet to correct me. Since you despise it when anyone does call you, _Elijah_. Isn't that right Mr. Goldsworthy?" She smirked.

I put my hands up in mock defeat as I countered, "Fine. You got me... I was wondering if you could do me a little favor."

"Depends." She said as she entwined both of her hands and put them underneath her chin, "What is it?"

"Well...this year everyone will be having an English partner, right?"

"That is correct."

"Annnd...you will be letting everyone choose their own partner, correct?" I drawled out.

"Yes...?" She seemed curious.

"Well...I was wondering if you could assign me to one person in particular..."

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"Clare Edwards." I finished.

"Why do you want to be partnered up with her specifically, Eli?" She peered over her glasses at me.

"If all turns out as I plan than you'll find out by the end of the year." I say confidently.

"Hmmm, could it be you finally mustering up the courage to make a move on the lovely Clare Edwards, per say?" She asked with a knowingly grin and her eyebrow arched.

My jaw practically hit the floor at her accuracy, "How did you know?"

Mrs. Dawes rolled her eyes, as if the situation was obvious, as she remarked, "Eli I have had you and Clare in one of my classes for the past three years. Don't think I haven't notice you gazing lovingly at the Miss Edwards. I can practically hear you sigh in content when you see Clare enter the classroom ,all the way to my desk. And you sit in the very back!" She smiled.

"It's that obvious?" I whined with a small blush.

"No, but a women with as much wisdom as I obtain, it's pretty much obvious you are in love with Miss Edwards. I have seen a lot of puppy love in my days, but in your eyes I see something much deeper than admiration and liking towards Miss Clare. It's much more intense than puppy love too. I can tell by the look in your eyes you really do love her. Might even be in love with her." She finishes with a smile.

"So, can you help me?" I ask with hope in my eyes.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure... Many teachers wouldn't approve the idea of a partnership with such intense emotions, in fear of lack of concentration and determination which could cause disappointing grade averages."

I could hear my heart hitting the bottom of my stomach in defeat.

"But who am I to stand in the way of true love?" She continued with a smirk of her own.

My face instantly perked up after hearing those words slip off Mrs, Dawes' mouth. She was on board.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Dawes." I said thankfully.

"Just be glad I'm a hopeless romantic."

With that being said the bell rang and students started pouring in. I sat in my regular seat, in the back of the classroom and waited for her graceful arrival.

I couldn't take my eyes off her as she took her seat in front of me. That's one of the reasons I like this class especially, other than it's my favorite subject, it's the one class where we have assigned seats. And lucky for me, Mrs. Dawes assigned her right in front of me. As I stare at her curly locks, I'm hypnotized by the fragrance she gives off. The sweet smell of vanilla, sending me into a world of wonder. But, I was soon brought out of when Mrs. Dawes clapped her hands to grab the student's attention, "Now class, pay attention and quiet down. To begin with this year's class, you will all partner up with another student to edit each other's work throughout the year. Now get to it! Pick your partner."

My eyes darkened as soon as I saw every boy pratically jump out of their seats and make thier way towards Clare. _Oh, please!_ Like Clare would be stupid enough to go out with any of you dimwit vultures. She has taste.

I could see Clare's eyes widen in panic as she saw the swarm of boys heading towards her, she then lifted herself off her desk and made a bee line towards Adam, her best friend. I could see the relief in her eyes as Adam covered and blocked Clare away from all the hormonal raging teenagers.

She kindly whispered to Adam a thank you and asked him if he wanted to be partners with her as he answered, "Duh! Who else will I choose other than my best friend. Plus there's no hot girls here sooo...I guess I'll just have to settle with you." He teased her with a playful grin as she slapped him playfully.

How wrong you are Adam, Clare is the hottest, sexiest, the most gorgeous and beautiful girl in the whole school, the whole world.

So sad for them that the best friends won't be able to work together for the rest of the year, but I need this to happen.

I want Clare to love me...

"Clare!" I heard Mrs. Dawes voice echo, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?" She answered sweetly, making her way to Mrs. Dawes' desk.

"I'm sorry, but I have personally assigned you to someone." Mrs. Dawes continued.

"Oh, may I ask why?" She wondered while lifting her eyebrow in the cutest way.

Oh, crap! I forgot to mention to Mrs. Dawes not to inform her that I specifially requested her. No, no, no! Everything will go downhill! Please Mrs. Dawes for the love of everything holy in this world, don't tell her!

"Well, both of you have great talent and skill, so the collaboration of you two will be a hit this year! You two will be like Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes!"

My shoulders slumped in relief as I let out my breath, I didn't know I was holding. Mrs. Dawes is a life savor! She looked my way and threw me a knowing wink.

"Oh, well I guess that's reasonable. Who knows maybe, this experience will help me improve my writing. Anyways, who is my partner?" Clare asked perplexed.

At that moment, Mrs. Dawes waves me over and that is my cue to properly introduce myself to the marvelous, Clare Edwards. I stride my way over, as Mrs. Dawes says, "Clare, meet your new English partner, Elijah Goldsworthy."

At that moment Clare turns around with shock written on her face, remembering yesterday's encounter.

I lifted her hand, kissing it softly as I said, "Call me Eli." And I stared back at her beautiful face that contained a red blush gracing her face, and I made myself look into her crystal blue eyes.

She tried suppressing back her smile, but it was inevitable. She let the smile take over her face and a smirk overcome mine.

And there we stood, baring into each other's eyes as Mrs. Dawes exclaimed loudly in the air, "This is the beginning of a beautiful partnership!"

_You don't know the half of it..._

**Author's Note: I** **hope you all liked it, I had a little trouble with the ending...so I hope it ended with a bang like the last chapter. I'm so glad so many are loving this story, you have no idea how much fun it is writing, especially the flashbacks. Please tell me if you do want me to continue with the flashbacks and if you liked them. Please review, it really inspires me to write and update faster! Thank you all so much! Until next time...**

**~Blossoming Light**


	4. 3- Bonding

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I am extremely busy these upcoming months, so I decided I will update every Sunday night. Now, there's NO guarantee that I will update every Sunday, but 75% sure that I will. But, I promise you that I WILL finish this story...and there MIGHT be a sequel...just saying. I'm not going to update every story Sunday night, only one. So, one Sunday will be "Theory of Falling In Love" or another story that I'm writing. I'm so sorry! And WOW with so many reviews and followers, favorites for this story! Thank you all so much! Love you all! Thanks again ABOXELY (GUEST) and SouthernDegrassi for your amazing reviews!**

**Eli's POV**

I couldn't stop starring at her alluring azure eyes. They sucked me in, sending me into a frenzy. I gestured to her towards our desks as I asked with a smirk, "Shall we...partner?"

Clare just slowly nodded with a small grin adorning her face. I led us towards our desks as she lifted herself up on top of the one in front of me.

"Ok, class, for the rest of the period, get to know your partner. You will be spending the whole year with them...so be I hope you all like the one you have chosen because you cannot switch...Good luck." She smiled at everyone, but directed a sly grin especially to me.

_Now for #3 on my my theory to commence...bonding._

"Sooo..." Clare timidly said while playing numbling with her hands, avoiding eye contact with me. I could tell she was nervous. It was really cute how the simplest things could make her timid.

"How about we play twenty questions? That way there won't be any silent pauses or awkwardness. Sound good?" I asked her.

"Yeah, do you want to go first?" She spoke with shyness laced in her voice.

"Ladies first." I gestured towards her.

"Oh, ok. Umm...what's your favorite song?" She asked quietly, still avoiding eye contact.

"Easy, Paisley Jacket by Dead Hand. My turn. Why won't you look at me Clare?" I said actually curious. Didn't she know that I miss seeing her eyes. The beautiful blue orbs that I've grown to love for so long. How there's not a day that goes by that her gorgeous eyes do not invade my mind.

As the question left my lips, she lifted her head up in order for me to finally look into her gogeous eyes.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit shy." She squeaked out.

"Well, there's no need for it. I already think you're an amazing person." _Just like I have known my entire life. _

"Thanks, that's very sweet of you." She blushed.

"I'm just stating the truth. Anyways, who's your favorite author?" I asked.

I could see a small smile creeping up her face as she said, "Oh, that's a no brainer. Chuck Palauhnick, of couse."

"No way mine too!" I replied enthusiasticly.

It is now certain, she is my ultimate dream girl. She just keeps getting better and better.

"Hmmm...what's your favorite book then?" She asked.

"Fight Club, by far the best."

"You are so wrong! Even though Fight Club is great, it compares to nothing with Invisible Monsters." She cheekily answered.

"No way, Paulanick definitaely captures each concept and detail in his own morbid and cynical way, much better than Invisble Monsters. And the plot line for Invinsible Monsters has nothing compared to Fight Club."

"Oh, please! You're in denial! And Invisble Monsters is the best plot line, Palanick has ever written. Also, the characters he portrays are much more develop and go more in depth than in Fight Club, beat that!" She exclaimed, shoving her index finger on my chest.

I was stunned by how passionate she was on the dabate and how cute she looks all serious and determined. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She looked at me, as if I had a foot coming out of my ear, perplexed, but then let out one of her angelic laughs. Causing me to laugh even harder. Her laughter was so lively and joyful. There we sat laughing in each other's presence. Her laughter was like a symphony to my ears. They let out a sweet, gentle melody.

As our laughter died down, we looked into each other's eyes, enjoying each other's company as she said, "Well, Mr. Goldworthy, it seems we have more in common than we thought."

Just those mere words coming out of her lips brought a smile to my face. For I have only dreamnt of ever having at least something remotely common with her. Something we can both bond over and talk about. So someday we could be friends and more. Just like I hoped for years ago..

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**I was in kindergarden, as usual, admiring Clare from afar. I was a few feet away, picking out a book in the reading center area while Clare was making her way to the board games center area. She was walking with such grace and eloquence. And if you watched very carefully, you could see in every fourth step she took, she would would let out a little joyous skip. With each skip she took, my heart would too.**_

_**It was two days after Clare's and mine's encounter in the plaground and in those two days I would always try to muster up the courage to talk her. But, I couldn't. Even at the age of six, just imagining myself saying hi to Clare was nerve-wracking. Now if I actually did go up to her, I would of been shaking so much to even croak out a simple hello. Clare's beauty and kindness was intimidating in a way, to actually go up to her. So until I had enough courage to go up and talk to her, I would have to settle with watching her beutiful self from afar.**_

_**I saw her making her way to the tiny table filled with boad games, pondering in which one she will choose. When she found the one, her eyes sparkled in amusement that I let a small smile escape. Just seeing her happy, made me happy. It was amazing how she could find joy in the simplest things, even if it was just a piece of cardboard.**_

_**She dug out the game Candy Land from under all the other ones, holding it up with her tiny, soft hands and looked around her wondering if anyone was willing to play. "Does anybody want to play Candy Land with me? It's really fun!" She'd say.**_

_**I willed myself to go up to her and say "I will, it's my favorite game." But, I couldn't. I was too shy. Too nervous. I was afraid my voice would croak out when I'd say 'hi' and make a complete fool of myself. What if I tripped on my way over to her? What if I scare her off?All these horrible scenerios going inside my head, on how I could possibly ruin any chances of ever having her as mine, didn't encourage me to go up to her. What if I do something so bad she will never ever want to get near me again? How will I then have her become mine? It was just too risky.**_

_**As I kept debating between myself, a small voice brought me out of my thoughts. I quickly swiveled my head back to Clare and saw a petite boy with baby blue eyes, of course they had nothing compred to Clare's alluring ones, and a beanie on his head, next to Clare. He said entusiastically, "I'll play with you." When Clare heard that, her smile became more pronounced. That smile made my heart fall to my stomach. It hurt me to see her direct that enticing smile to some other person. Especially a boy. But, what hurt me the most about it was that I could of been the cause of that smile if I went up to her and offered to play with her. Alas though, I was too shy. **_

_**"Yay!" Clare let out in happiness. "I'm Clare by the way."**_

_**"Adam." The boy said with a smile. **_

_**"You know, Candy Land is my favorite game." She engaged in conversation as she setted up the game. **_

_**Mine too, Clare. Mine too.**_

_**"No way! Mine too!" Exclaimed the boy called Adam.**_

_**I heard her let out a tiny gasp as she replied, "Cool! We have something in common!"**_

_**"Yeah! You know? I really like you. You are so cool!" Adam smiled.**_

_**"Thank you, " Clare gushed, "you are too! Do you want to be my best friend?!" She asked excitedly with hope in her eyes.**_

_**"I'd really like that! Do you want to be my best friend, Clare?" He asked.**_

_**"I'd love to!" Clare yelled in joy. And at that moment, they shared a hug that sealed their friendship. **_

_**Jealousy coured through my veins. I didn't like that Adam kid hugging Clare. I didn't like him touching her and I especially didn't like him talking to her. But what I didn't like the most about him was that he had enough courage to go up to talk to her and offered to play with her. And, beacuse of that, he was rewarded with being her best friend... **_

_**That could of been me...**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK...**_

Now I finally had what I wanted years ago. Something we could become friends over. Something to start with...

"Oh, blue eyes that in deed. I have to admit though, I never would of pegged you as a Palahnick fan." I said in an amused tone.

"You should never judge a book by it's cover. Tsk, tsk, tsk, Mr. Goldworthy. I'm very dissapointed in you." She teased with a wagging finger. "For all I know you could be a closet lover teletubies fan, behind your dark demeaner."

"Hahaha, ok, point taken, Blue Eyes. No more lecture needed." I chuckled out with my hands out in surrender.

"I didn't hear you deny anything, so am I right? Is Elijah Goldsworthy not as bad as everyone pins him to be?" She exclaimed teasingly.

Oh dear god, I love the way my name rolls off her lips perfectly. It sends shivers up my spine and down to my toes. How I want her to chant my name. Pleading for me to kiss her...

"No, my teletubbie days are over. But, what about you, Edwards? For all we know you could be a phsychotic murderer on a rampage, me being your next victum. With your innocent look, no one could ever suspect you." I teased with a smirk of my own.

"Darn, you've uncovered my diabolic plot," she smiled teasingly, "And for the record, I wasn't planning on killing you. I was going to murder someone else and then pin it on you." She smirked at me. Her smirk is so sexy. It makes me want to pull her face towards mine and kiss her feverishly.

I placed a hand over my mouth and gasped dramatically, "Why, you little devil!"

Then, soon enough we fell into another laughing fit. I have never laughed this much in my entire laugh. She brought out a different side of me today, a more lively one.

I engulfed her chuckles, enjoying the wave of peace they brought to me. I couldn't get enough of her sweet melodic laughter. When our laughter died down, we sat there silently, staring into each other's eyes. I was pratically pouring my love for her through my eyes. I just hope she didn't freak out because of my intent gaze. She sat there smiling at me as I gave her a kind smirk and I could of sworn I saw a twinkle of hope flash through her eyes. But of what?

_**BRRRINNG!**_

"Bye everyone! Hope you all got reaquainted and I'll see you all tommorrow!" Mrs. Dawes shouted to everyone.

Although, I just kept starring into my blue eyed beauty's eyes. She was hypnotizing... Yet, somehow I managed to pull myself away from her, musch to my dismay, to get up and said, "I'll see you tommorrow, Edwards." I smiled at her with a lovivng gaze. Ecsatatic, knowing that I will be reliving this all over again tommorrow... and the next day..and the day after that...

"Untill then, Goldsworthy." She smirked at me. With that I grabbed my backpack and made my way out, but not without throwing her one of my signature smirks her way. I then left content, memorizing the small blush on her face.

...

Once I finally reached my house, I was filled with happiness. Maybe even more than yesturday...

Today came out even better than I imagined it to only did I have a conversation with her, but we connected. Clare Edwards and I bonded over Palanick, and that gave phase four of my theory a tail up...perfect.

But I'm going to need a little help getting them, I thought as I entered my home.

And I know exactly who could help...

I shouted up into the stairs, "Bullfrog, I need a favor..."

_Step #4 is on the go_

**Author's note: Heyy... Sorry it took so long for the update. I couldn't think of a flashback for this chapter and once I did, I couldn't come up with an ending. And still, I'm not satisfied with it. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if I dissapointed you. But, please review, they help me get inspired more for the next chapter. Also thank you Degrassilover419 and justanotheruser0 for your reviews. Thanks everyone! :)**

**~Blossoming Light**


	5. 4- Hang out

**Author's Note: I am so, so, so sorry for the wait. I am using my school's computer to type my story so the only time I do have time to write is before school. Before, I would update often because I would have my own computer to write my story on, but now that I have to use the school's, there is more time needed to update. So please be patient with me. I PROMISE you I WON'T give up on this story and I WILL finish it. Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and followers. Special thanks to Shippers Heart, xXx The Phantom's RosexXx, Degrassilover419, MadameDegrassi4587 and of course, Aboxely! Thank you to everyone else as well! Your reviews mean the world to me!**

**Disclaimer for Degrassi... Now Chapter 4!**

"Hey, Bullfrog! I need a favor..." I screamed towards the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, son?" He replied coming down the stairs and as he passed me, he headed towards the kitchen.

"Remember, how I told you there was going to be a Chuck Palahnick reading seminar?" I reminded him.

"Remember, how I said you can't skip school to get that ticket?" He rebutted as he crammed his face into the fridge.

"But..," I started, but was quickly cut off by my dad.

"Eil, I'll know if you cut school to get thoses tickets. And I won't let you go to the seminar. So you getting those tickets will be a waste of time 'cuz you won't be able to go _**and**_ to add more to the pile, you'll be grounded for a week and three days!" He said sternly with a smirk of his own.

"A week and three days?" I asked confused.

"I like to be original."He replied with a shrug as he took out a soda.

"Ok, sure. But,as I was trying to say,before I was rudely interrupted, -don't you have any manners Bullfrog?- was if you could get me them?" I anwered with a hopeful look.

I really do need for him to get them for me. It would get me much closer to step #4 in my theory. I mean, I already knew what I was suppose to do, but I wasn't exactly sure how to ask her. But, now that I know she loves Palahnick and there's a reading seminar, it just all falls into place. As cheesy as it may seem, I feel likes it's a sign.

"I don't know, you're asking me to take my day off tomorrow to stand in a line for four hours just to get one measly ticket for my rebel, trouble making, sardistic son?"

"The one and only son that you vowed to protect, care for and love. Whom you are also willing to go to the world's length to make happy." I said in the most innocent voice I could muster. I was putting a lot of effort into this and I'm sure my dad thought I was mocking him in a way.

He pondered over the thought for a second or two, before cracking a grin at me, saying, "Of course, son. I mean, who else will be willing take care of me in my old age?"

I chuckled at his answer. Of course he would joke around.

"Only thinking of yourself dad. Selfish!" I replied teasingly with a smirk.

He patted my shoulder as he told me, "One ticket for Palahnick tommorrow on the way." He finished as he made his way out of the kitchen.

Before he could completely leave, I let out unsteadily, "About that..."

"What? You planning to go with someone?" He asked now with interest as he made himself come back to stand in front of me.

"Yes." I answered elusively.

"Well, who is it? I didn't know you were so social. You're a social pariah!"

"Wow thanks, Bullfrog." I scoffed.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way, you know that. Anyways, what's the guy's name? And when did you start having a friend?"

"I can be friendly, you know! And my friend is not a guy." I siad sternly.

"Your friend is a girl?" He questioned.

"Technically...kind of." I drifted off.

"Kind of?" He asked perplexed.

"Well, she's a girl, but I wouldn't exactly say we're friends just yet..."

"Oh, ok. So she's a girl who you _**want **_to be friends with...and maybe even more.." He finishes with a mischevious grin and a glint in his eyes.

"I don't like what you're implying."

He then fake gasped and recovered with a smile on his face, "You're taking Clare!"

I just stood there silently.

"Why do you assume it's Clare? There are plenty of other girls out there I could take, you know?" I said.

"Ha! One," he answered while indicating a finger for emphasis, "you've been in love with the girl for eleven years! And two," he continued with another finger, proving his point, "you have never _**even**_ glanced at another girl, except Clare! If I didn't know you were completely head over heels in love with her, I would of thought you were gay." He smirked at me.

He was right, I never even dared to look or even glance at another girl if it wasn't Clare. WIth Clare, I would even take a double take. Her beauty is just captivating. No other girl could get my attention like Clare does. No one could ever compare to her innocence, beauty and character. Every other girl was nothing compared to Clare.

"Hahaha." I laughed without humor.

"Son, I'm happy for you. You're finally getting closer to what you have always wanted. And pretty soon, maybe even sooner than you think, she will be in love with you too. You two will be like one of those lovey dovey couples you see in a Hallmark Card." He grinned at me.

I smiled bashfully as I sighed out, "I just hope so..."

"I know she will, son." He promised me comfortingly.

"Thanks dad. Now I just hope she say yes."

"Wait, you didn't ask her yet?"

"No, I was going to ask her tomorrow after class."

"You better! Cuz', I'm not standing in line for four hours, for you to chicken out on her!"

"Don't worry, I'll ask her. I just hope she'll go with me." I wished.

"She'll say yes."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked defiantly.

"I just know...Plus, who can deny the Goldsworthy charm?" He smirked at me playfully.

I smirked back at him as I replied, "I hope your right about that."

"So two Chuck Palahnick tickets coming up!" He said leaving the kitchen, but before he could leave he turned and asked, "Son?"

"Yes?"

"Soooo... it's a date." He grinned mischieveiously.

"No," I remarked as I threw an apple at him, "we'll just be...hanging out I guess." I answered sheepily with a blush.

With that he chuckled and left the kitchen. I stood there a couple minutes more just letting my thoughts wonder to the possibilities of what tomorrow might bring.

...

The Next Day

I entered Mrs. Dawes' class, when I saw the reason of my exsistence walk through the door. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was perfectly tamed, curls framing her beautiful face and not covering those alluring eyes of hers that I love. She was wearing short shorts that showed off her curvy legs, but not to short that made her look indecent. The shirt she was wearing was dark purple that hugged her upper chest and hang loosely from under her chest. She was breath taking as always. But, what made my heart stop was the smile she threw my way. At that moment if I was to die, I would be content.

Once she sat on her seat, she turned around to face me, "Hi." She said timidly with a small wave. I smiled at her shyness, but mostly for her assurance.

"Hey," I replied, "I need to ask you something."

"Shoot!" She said excitedly.

Here goes... Deep breaths Eli, deep breaths.

"Good afternoon class. I hope all of you are ready for forty five minutes of in depth literature! We will be studying Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby!" Mrs. Dawes interrupted me before I could say anything.

"I guess, it'll have to wait till after class." I whispered in her ear as Clare turned around to pay attention to today's lesson. I swear I saw her shiver...probably because of the close position I was for her. Although, I like the simple effect I cause her. It was...sexy.

_**45 Minutes Later**_

The students started spilling out the door, one kid after the other. Seconds later, Clare and I were the only kids inside the classroom, with the exception of Adam. Who was standing in the doorway, I assume waiting for Clare.

"Hey, Clare! You coming?" He asked from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, just give me like five minutes. I'll meet you up at your locker." She replied kindly at him.

"Ok, take your time." He smiled at Clare and then a wink soon followed. With that he left.

What the hell?! What was that all about?!

Oh, shit! Are they going out?! I mean it's possible, they have been best friends for about eleven years. It's possible for Adam to fall for Clare. I can't exactly blame him if he did. It's hard not to fall for Clare. She's beautiful, brilliant, kind, polite, kind- hearted, original and just...perfect! It's easy for anyone to fall for her. You'd have to be crazy not to! But, I never thought of her falling in love with him...what if she did? How will I then make her fall for me if her heart already belongs to someone else?

Who knows, maybe I'm just over-reacting? Right? I could be wrong...

I hope so...

"Hey, Eli. You wanted to ask me something before?" Clare interrupted me from my thoughts.

I tried clearing my thoughts from anything negative and spoke out, "Yeah, I did."

I lifted my head to look into her eyes and I instantly regretted it. As soon as I came in contact with those sparkling eyes, all confidence I had before, quickly diminished. I was pretty sure in any given moment my knees would buckle down.

She then nodded at me, in order for me to continue. I quickly gained my composure and continued, surprisingly with confidence, "I have two tickets to the Palahnick seminar for tonight and since I remembered from yesturday that your favorite author is Palahnick, I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

I didn't want to pressure her or anything , so I quickly added, "It would give us a better opportunity to get to know each other better, since we are going to be English partners for the rest of the year. I don't really think thirty minutes, gave us a chance to really get aquainted. But, it's only if you want to go. You don't have to." I rambled on.

"I'd love to go Eli! I've been wanting to go, but my parents wouldn't let me skip school to get the tickets and since the seminar was only for tonight...I was extremely disapointed that I wouldn't be able to go. But, now, thanks to you I can! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how grateful I am!" She smiled.

She was proudly holding a giant smile on her face. A smile I was able to cause...

The smile I wanted for years.

She quickly calmed down and let out a cough.

"Uhhh, I-I'm sorry... I'm just so excited..." She said sheepily, looking down.

I let out a small chuckle, letting her know it was ok. "It's alright. Your excitement is contagious." I smiled down at her.

"Hahaha, well... I'll see you tonight at, say about 7:00 p.m. in front of the theater?" She asked.

"Perfect!" I grinned, causing her to blush a little. I was pleased by the simple action, I was able to make her blush.

"Ok, well...I'll see you then. Bye!" And with that she bolted for the door.

She left so quickly, before I could offer her for me to pick her up. I tried to catch up to her in the hallway,but she was nowhere to be found.

I then, ran to the exit and headed for Morty. I got in, started the ignition and pumped my fist in the air, screaming, "YESS!"

With that I race home with a smile I couldn't contain anymore, grinnig like the joker.

...

I barged through the door, raced into the living room to see my mom on the couch.  
"Where is he?!" I questioned my mother.

"Well, hello Eli! How was you day? Thanks for asking, mine was great. Today, I -" I quickly cut her off.

"Mom, it's extremely important! Please, just direct me to where he is!" I pleaded.

"Alright, alright! He's outside fixing the hose." She pointed to the back yard.

"Thanks! Love you!" I yelled, before exiting the house from the back.

"Love you too!"

"Dad! Where are they?" I asked as I approached him from behind.

He turned to face me, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I don't know what you are talking about." He smiled.

"Don't play dumb with me right now! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I yelled in frustration as he kept grinning, obviously enjoying my displeasure.

"Did you ask her?" Instantly, the same smile I had before returned to my face. Just the mention of Clare's name made me smile, but this time I was grinning idiotically because she, Clare Edwards, agreed to hang out with ME tonight! Who wouldn't be insanely happy about that?

"That smile of yours, answers it all." My father grinned at me.

"Yeah, Clare Edwards, the most beautiful girl in the world, agreed to hang out with me! Isn't that great!?" I smiled.

"I'm happy for you son. You're one step closer to her heart..." He said thoughtfully.

"Thanks, dad! So, please tell me you got them!"

"You dare doubt your old man?!"

I glared at him, quietly answering his question.

"Yeah, yeah. I got them. There on top of your night stand." He waved his hand dismissively.

I then took off running back into the house, screaming, "Thanks, Bullfrog! I owe you BIG time!"

"Don't forget that!"

I ran up the stairs while my mom shouted, "No running in the house!"

But, I didn't have the opportuniy to answer, I had already closed my bedroom door.

I glanced at the clock to see I only had an hour to get ready till I meet up with Clare.

I hopped into the shower, I needed to smell nice for Clare.

I quickly dried myself when done and scurried to my closet. I had shirts flying across the room, pants tossed here and there and shoes scattered everywhere. My brain was on overload. I wasn't sure if Clare would even accept my offer for the reading seminar, that I didn't even have time to pick out an outfit that would 'woo' her. I, at least could of gone and bought a new outfit! I wish I had thought this through.

I finally was content with a grey dress shirt with the top buttons unbottoned, a loose tie around my neck, and a black unbuttoned vest over my dress shirt , accompanied by black skinny jeans. If I do say so myself, I looked pretty damn good! It looked as if I just put it together, in say maybe five minutes? Even though, it is far from the truth. I felt great on how I looked, but was it enough for Clare?

I need a second opinion...

I grabbed the tickets and made my way downstairs. I stood in front of the T.V., blocking my parent's view. I did a little 360 turn and asked with a raised eyebrow, "So?"

"I thing you better get out of the way before I kick your ass. Your messing with my T.V. time, son." Bullfrog answered.

Cece slapped him playfully on his arm, "Bullfrog!" and turned towards me, "Don't mind him sweetie. Now don't you look handsome! Ahhh!"

I mentally groaned at her motherly behavior.

"Are you sure this is ok?" I asked unsuringly while gesturing to my outfit.

"I don't get why you're worrying so much, sweetie. You never cared so much about how you looked before." My mother stated.

I was about to answer when my dad butted in, "Yeah, but that was when he wasn't going on a date with THE Clare Edwards!" Bullfrog grinned mischieviously.

"THE Clare Edwards?! Date?!" My mother responded excited.

"It's not a date and why are you referring her as THE Clare Edwards?" I questioned perplexed and with a liitle amusement.

"Son, she's all you ever think about, talk about, gush about and smile at the mere thought of. She has such a great impact on your life she deserves a THE for just how important she is! You lost your manhood at age five because of her! I wasn't expecting you to become such a mush ball for a girl till you at least turned twenty or something!" Bullfrog chuckled.

I glared at him before answering, "Have you forgotten I am the gothic, dark demeaner, loner, hearse-driving freak everyone is afraid of? I couldn't be more manly!"

He chuckled before replying, "That may be, but when it comes to just the name Clare, all that goes flying out the window."

"Haha," I laughed dryly, "Funny," I finished off sarcasticly.

"Aren't I always? And dont' you have a date get to?" Bullfrog changed the subject.

He had a point, other than the date part, but if I don't leave now Clare would think I stood her up. As I made my way to the door I hollered, "It's not a date!"

Before I was able to close the door, I heard Bullfrog whisper to my mom, "It's definately a date."

"No, it's not!" I screamed back at them and as I headed towards Morty.

...

I parked Morty a few feet from the theater and stood in front of the main doors, waiting anxiously for Clare's arrival.

Fifteen minutes soon passed and Clare was nowhere in sight. I started pacing, thinking what if she decided to stand me up? Did it scare her going to a reading seminar alone with the "goth freak"? She probably second thought this whole night. Thinking that she'll be all alone with this random stranger that no one wants to even get near. She has every right though, she doesn't know anything about me other than my name is Eli and I like Palahnick books. Oh no! Worse! What if she got mugged?! What if she is being dragged right now into a dark alley right as we speak!?

I quickly grabbed my keys from my pocket and was about to run to my car to look for Clare. Even if that meant looking in every crook and nook in this whole damn city! But, before I could take a single step towards Morty a small voice behind me stopped me.

"Hi, Eli." She smiled at me.

I knew that voice anywhere. I've been living off that same voice for eleven years. It was Clare. She did came and she was ok.

I fixed my composure and made it seem as if I wasn't panicking five seconds ago or ... that I was about to search the whole city for her.

"Hey, Clare." I smirked.

"I'm terribly sorry that I'm late. I hope you didn't think I was standing you up." She said remorseful.

"Oh, no. I just imagined you were running late." I said casually. _Stupid!_ That was the last thing that came to my mind! I was imaging the worst, Clare.

"I'm still very sorry. My parents did not like the idea of me walking down the dark streets of donwtown Toronto. Especially all alone." She replied as if it was nothing.

Well, it was! There were so many things that could have happened to such a beutiful girl like Clare. And they weren't good.

"Wait, did you walk here, alone?" I asked with shock evident on my voice.

She gently nodded.

"Oh, Clare. That's dangerous, you could have gotten hurt!" I replied worridly. And I wouldn't be able to live with that.

"Hey, don't worry about it! I'm here aren't I? Safe and sound."

"You still shouldn't have come alone. Actually, I was going to offer you a ride when I asked you to come with me to this seminar. But, you left so fast I wasn't able to and I couldn't find you in the hallway."

"I wouldn't have let you go to all that trouble anyways, Eli. " She smiled gently at me.

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all." I gave her a kind smirk.

She just let that cute blush of hers overtake her cheeks.

"Shall we?" I gestured with my elbow. With her blush evident on her face, she held her arm up in the cutest way with a small smile on her face and hooked her arms with mine.

"We shall!"

...

We made our way inside the small theater. It had a cozy, retro feeling to it. I have to admit it was pretty cool. In big bold letters there was a sign announcing ORPHEUM and vintage popcorn makers in every corner. The walls were covered in posters and promoting cheesy teen comedies from the late 80's.

As we were passing the old decor, Clare leaned into me with her arm still hooked on mine, whispering, "I feel like I'm in some romantic teen comedy 80's movie." She finished with a soft smile.

I let out a gentle laugh and nodded in return while guiding us to the back of the theatrer where a small dark room was held for the seminar. I opened the door and gestured for Clare to enter first, like a true gentleman, as she walked gracefully in, as if she was walking on air. Even something as simple as walking, Clare always manages to wow me.

The room was relatively smaller than I thought it would be. In total there were about five small round tables and a small stage with a stool where Palahnick would be speaking. The whole room was dark and gave off a poetry like vibe. I led Clare to a small round table for two that was found in the back of the room and pulled out her seat for her. I let out a small smile once I saw her blush.

She squeaked out a gentle. "Thank you."

I then sat on the chair in front of her, giving me an excellent view of the lovely Clare Edwards.

"I thought there would be more people here." Clare stated.

"I like it better this way, it doesn't feel so crowded."

"That's true."

"Eli," Clare said tentaviley.

"Yes?"

"I can't thank you enough for inviting me to this seminar. I love all of his books!" She finished gratefully.

"Your welcome, anyways, the seminar would be a lot more enjoyable with you than being alone." I gave her a small grin.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw her return that same smile to me, accompanied with a small blush.

It seemed as if she about to say something , but the lights dimming down cut her off. Soon followed by mediator announcing, "Hello, everybody! You are all in for a great treat! Here with us tonight, no other than Chuck Palahnick!" Everyone burst into a fit of apllause as the great author stepped foot onto the stage. There stood in front of everyone, Chuck Palahnick...

It felt... strange, a little weird being in the presence of my all time favorite author. In a good way though... I felt like a crazed fan. But, I wasn't about to scream with all my might, "Palahnick! Palahnick! Over here! I'm your biggest fan!" I'd loose all my dignity! I couldn't do that! Especially with Clare around! So, I just acted like my favorite author's presence did not faze me. I just let out a small smirk in content and clapped my hand all slow like.. Play it cool...all mysterious like.

However, I did feel better when I heard Clare gasp quietly. Looks like I'm not the only one who is amazed. My smirk grew a little bigger seeing her shocked expression. Her lips parted a little bit, tempting me to pull her to me and kiss the life out of her.

Ten minutes passed by and I haven't paid attention to one single word that was being said. I was to occupied with Clare's cute little reactions. I was pleased that she was to engrossed with Palahnick's words to notice my loving stares. It seemed as if that enticing smile of her's was engraved permanetly on her beautifully shaped face. Her smile is the only source of warmth I feel inside. Not even the sun can bring me that compared to Clare's smile.

As my eyes pretty much screamed, "I love you, Clare Edwards!" I noticed she started squirming in her seat and and stretching her neck to the right and to the left and back to the right. It seemed like she couldn't see the stage anymore. And I was right. In front of her sat a six foot man, blocking my sweet Clare's view of Palahnick. It reminided me of that day in kindergaten.

_Flashback..._

_We were towards the end of summer, but not entirely in fall yet. However the community theater in the city square were having a fall play. Informing all the young little toddlers, like us, the beauty in fall. The joy in finding the colors changing, the days growing shorter and the cold approaching. Nothing big. _

_The director of the play kindly invited Mrs. Petterson's class, which was Clare's and I's class, to view the play on it's opening day. So that's where we were heading at this moment._

_All the children were piling onto the bus, excited for the fact that we were escaping 5 hours of school. Preschoolers were screaming, shouting and jumping in their seats, loving the idea of goofing around with their friends on the bus. _

_Of course,I sat alone on the back seat. Everyone thought I was wierd, the 'freak' or just plain creepy since I wore all black and didn't care for the same things as the other kid. I was an outcast even at the age of five..._

_There was an upside to it though, you know sitting in the back. Why? Well, Clare Edwards was sitting in the seat right in front of me, no other than being accompanied by Adam Torres. They were inseperable since the candy land incident. And I hated every moment he was with her. _

_During the whole ride to the community theater I had to endure the whispers, laughter and smiles they shared. Even though I didn't like that Adam kid, I was glad that he could make Clare so happy. That's all I ever want...for Clare to be happy._

_We soon reached the theater, everyone piling out of the bus, screaming in happiness. Did I mention it was our first field trip? It explains the over whelming reactions from everyone. _

_Our teacher soon led us to a small lit room filled with red velvet chairs. Similar to the movie theaters seats, but without the arm rests. Mrs. Petterson ushered us to all take a seat in the front row, however not all of us could fit so we continued on to the next row. Sadly, I had to sit on an aisle seat. I always perfer the one next to the wall, where it's more secluded. The upside though was that Clare was also in the aisle seat in the row ahead of me,right in front of me, giving me a perfect view of Clare's beautifully tamed curls._

_As the cast and crew were getting ready, my classmates took advantage of this to chatter among themselves._

_I could already hear the annoying boy next to me say to his friend,"Scoot over to the next seat. I don't want to sit next to 'freak'!"_

_"He's so wierd!"_

_"Duh! That's why he has no friends!"_

_"No one likes him in the class, you know?"_

_"Who'd be crazy enough to?"_

_I didn't let their harsh words faze me though. I was just voluntarily different, not a freak. I actually had a personality and a mind of my own, unlike them. I was not going along with any of these bozo's ideas to 'fit' in. Ironically a week later they got a month of no recess for stealing all the chocolate chip cookies from the cafeteria to impress the big kids in the grade above us. Idiots!_

_A melody reached my ears bringing me into a happier place. It was no other than Clare's lovely voice._

_"This is so exciting!" She whispered to Adam, who sat next to her._

_"It would be if it started already."_

_"Patience, Adam."_

_"Clare, you know I don't like waiting." Adam said crossly. _

_"True, but that's why we're best friends. We balance each other out."_

_"You bring me patience, but what do I bring you?"_

_"Happiness."_

_They shared one last loving smile towards each other and shot their attention towards the stage. _

_Clare's words tugged my heart in ache. Adam brought Clare happiness. Could I ever do the same?_

_The lights then dimmed and the actors flowed out. Each one graefully dancing onto the stage and capturing our attention. Well...most of mine. My eyes were still fixiated on the beautiful Clare Edwards._

_Fifteen minutes later, I saw Clare squirm in front of me. She was maneuvering her head right to left and left to right. She would lift her head up with her chin sticking up, it seemed as if something or someone was blocking her way. I moved my head a little to the left towards the aisle to see what was blocking Clare's view. There sat Mrs. Petterson in front of Clare. You think for a teacher she would be smart enough to know not to sit in front of two feet kids when you are a five foot women. Adults are lacking intelligence in so many ways...  
_

_All of a sudden, Clare sat up on her knees and leaned over to the left, her head peeking out in the aisle. It was still dark, but you could see the frustration etched on her face, with red cheeks of annoyance. She looked really cute even when she was annoyed beyond comparison. I felt extremely bad knowing that my blue eyed beauty was looking  
forward to this play all week, then for it to be ruined all because Mrs. Peterson doesn't comprehend she's not see-through. At that moment I was about to lean over her chair and whisper, "You can switch seats with me if you like. You can see the whole stage from where I'm sitting." However, I was not able to because in the matter of seconds,  
Clare leaned too far into the aisle and fell off her seat. Her face came crashing to the floor. I wasn't fast enough to catch her. Although, Clare was lucky enough that no one saw her fall flat on her face. Well, except me and Adam. I was about to help her get up, I was already out of my seat, but Adam beat me to the punch._

_He gently picked Clare up from the floor and helped her brush herself off. He maneuvered her to their seats while Clare was gently rubbing her left cheek, whispering to Adam, "It hurts." You could see little tears glazing over her eyes, seconds for them to pour out. Adam then, slowly removed her hand form her cheeks with his eyes were still on hers then quickly shooting his gaze to her cheek. There were splotches of red on her porcelain skin with tiny scratches here and there from the scratchy carpet. He took her chin in his hand and moved her head slowly to the right, allowing her left cheek to be exposed right in front of his eyes. Then, ever so carefully he gave a slow, gentle peck on her burning cheek . He slowly backed away from her cheek and turned to face her, noses centimeters apart. He stared intensely into her eyes as he whispered closely to her face, "Better."_

_End of Flashback_

I got up from my seat and made my way to Clare. This time I was going to give her my seat, I would not let another Mrs. Petterson incident occur ruining Clare's night. I was making my way behind her when I saw her falling off the side of her chair. I quickly grabbed her by the waist, preventing her form falling on her face...again as I whispered huskily next to her ear with a smirk on my face, "You should be more carefull."

She slowly turned around, a bluch evident on her cheeks as she squeaked out a nervous, "T-thank you."

We were now starring at each other face to face as I offered, "Why don't you sit in my seat. You'll be able to see Palahninck from there."

"But, then you won't be able to see." She replied.

With a smirk I replied cockily, "I know."

With soft eyes she said, "I couldn't ask you to do that for me."

"Well, your not asking me. I'm offering." I gestured to my seat.

With that being said she picked herself up and headed to my seat. I pulled out her chair for her and then headed for mine.

She looked at me from across the table one last time, mouthing me a 'thank you', before turning her attention back to the stage.

She was right, I couldn't see Palahnick anymore, but it was ok.

There was something more captivating that caught my attention...

_Clare_

**Author's Note: Heyy! I hope all of you liked this chapter! I had so much fun writing the little Clare and Adam friendship moment! In this story, Clare and Adam are really, really close, like two peas in a pod! I just love their friendship! So there are going to be a lot more Clare and Adam moments! Please review, follow and favorite! They really encourage me! Your reviews push me to update faster...so please do review! Thank you so much! **

**P.S. Tonight is season 12's finale! Can't wait!**


	6. Nicknames

**Author's Note: WOW! I'm so happy that many of you liked my new story "Sibling Rivalry." All your support really encourages me to keep writing. Anyways, thank you for the many reviews for this story and my other ones, especially from my favorite reviewer ABOXELY! Your previous review in "Sibling Rivalry" really rose my self esteem towards my writing. In all my time writing, no one has ever given me such a heart warming review or opinion. Thank you so much and it means so much to me that you believe I could and have the capability and want me to be a romance novelist! That is the sweetest and most magnificent comment anyone could ever give me. For that...thank you! :) You are to kind for your own good. I look forward to every one of your reviews. Thank you everyone! :)**

**Disclaimer to Degrassi...**

I was brought out of my thoughts when a wave of applause invaded the air. My head soon perked up to see Palahnick bidding everyone a good night and leaving the stage. Soon enough everyone followed his actions and headed towards the exit. I turned my attention back to Clare, noticing she wasn't making any indication of getting up, so I didn't either.

We sat there quietly for five minutes or less, waiting for everyone to empty the room. Once the last person filed out , I made my way towards Clare and gave her my hand for her to take. With a small blush on her face she took my hand and hopped off her chair.

Much to my dismay, I had to let go of her hand, but not before letting my fingers linger a few seconds more than neccessary. Her touch was just so addicting. I craved for it...

Both of us headed out to the front of the theater and stood there awkwardly starring at each other. I would look up and smile at her, but then sheepily bow my head back down in embarrassment. What do I say now?

"Well, thanks for a wonderful night Eli. I'm really glad you let me come with you." Clare smiled sweetly at me. The same smile that leaves my heart in a puddle and leaves my mind in a sweet frenzy.

"It was my pleasure." I smiled back.

"Good night then." She said with a small wave, before heading towards my opposite direction.

I didn't want a wonderful night with Clare to end just yet. So before my mind could even process what I would say next, my mouth let out, "Wait!"

Clare turned around, now fully facing me, "Yes?"

Think, Eli, think! Ugh,what do I say?!

"Would you like to get some ice cream with me? I know this little ice cream shop a block away from here." I gestured with my hand.

I could feel beads of sweat develping on my hairline, my palms mindlessly rubbing agianst each other and I would casually look anywhere but, her eyes. I shouldn't have pushed my luck, I was lucky enough for Clare to say yes to this 'hang out' session already.

"I'd love to."

My insides immediatley perked up at her acceptance. "Great! Right this way Blue Eyes." I bowed with my arm indicating to the yellow stone path.

Her giggle abrupted the air, leaving a serene sensation behind her every step. Soon eneough, she made her way to my side, our steps in syc. A small silence was lifted around us. It wasn't an awkward kind, more like an 'I'm glad to be here with you' one. Probably more from my side, but none the less, comfortable. I was grateful just for her angelic presence.

It was quick to be disturbed though when Clare asked, "Are you a mind reader?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculous question, where did that come from? "Escuse me?"

"I'm sorry. That was completely stupid of me to ask. Childish even. I just blurted it out without thinking. Sorry.." She rambled with one of her beautiful trademarks blushes adorning her gorgeous face.

"It's ok. Your question was a bit..." I drwled out, thinking of a clever way to describe it before she cut me off.

"Idiotic? Foolish? Gulible? Or moronic? Your pick."

"I would go for...intriguing?" I responded with a questionable look.

I felt another sensation of warmness creep inside my chest for maybe the tewntieth time that night when anouther giggle vibrated off of her.

"You're just saying that to be nice. "

"Yeeeeah I am."

She let out one last glorious chuckle before adding, "Thank you for sparing my feeling then."

"That's what I'm here for Edwards and yes."

"Yes to what?"

"I'm a mind reader." I wiggled my fingers in front of her face for special effects.

She playfully swapped them away, before remrking, "Yeah, yeah,yeah. Make fun."

"You know you love it." I smirked once again in her sparkling eyes.

"I never said I didn't." She smiled coyly at me. At that moment I hesitated for bit. I was shocked from belief. Clare was flirting with me? Am I dead? Is this some kind of illusion or a sick joke? You know what, at that momen it didn't matter. You know why? Because Clare Edwards, the girl I love, just flirted with ME...well, a little anyways. It's better than nothing.

I guess she noticed her choice of words a little too late because soon enough another red hue creeped up her long, silky neck and landed on her cheeks. She looked at me nervously while directing me with a shy grin. It's cute when she's embarressed.

I decided to end her torture with an uncomfortable cough and asked her, "Umm...so why did you ask me if I was a mind reader Baby Blue?"

"Hmm?, " She swiveled her head towards me, my question bringing her out of her embarrasment. "Oh, yes! I asked you because somehow you spoke out my thoughts. How did you know I had a hankering for ice cream?"

"It's just one of my many talents." I smirked smugly which caused another of her rapturous laughing fits. This whole night so far have been filled with laughter and never fading smles...and I wouldn't have it any other way.

We soon reached the entrance of the petite ice cream shop. I opened the door for her and gestured for her to go through first. Once we entered, we heard the quiet chime of the bell located on top of the door and were hit by the bright light of the color coated shop. The walls were painted a sickly green with ice cream cones and cups decorations dangling by a thin thread from the ceiling. Stickers of yogurt in every corner accompanied by the low hum of the frozen yogut machine swirling. The store's atmosphere was child play.

I led Clare to the display of the many ice creams. From the coco-nutty swirl to the pistachio almund one.

"Which one would you like?" I turned to her.

"Hmm..." she hummed while looking over at all the different varieties, pondering which one she'll choose. The light coming from the ice cream displays reflected off her eyes, giving her beautiful blue orbs a small gleam and with that small smile of hers made her look that more ravishing.

As I was once again gawked at her undeniably goddess looks, she turned towards me, causing a small blush of my own to creep up my cheeks. Did she notice?

Maybe she did, or just none of it. Either way looked unfazed, so maybe she didn't and I was utterly grateful for that. She gushed, looking at me sweetly, "I have no idea which one to choose. They all look so delicious. Which one do you recommend?"

"Well it depends. Do you have a big sweet tooth?"

"Oh definetly." She smirked at me, making her look oh so sexy...

"Cone or cup?"

"Cone. But, you still didn't tell me which one I should get?"

"Don't worry, I got the perfect one in mind. You're going to love it. I promise." I lifted my hand up in the air, implying the scout's honor ensigma for assurance. Which only caused another set of harmonizing giggles to escape. The sweetest sound that has ever graced my eardrums.

I waved over the guy working behind the counter, "Two double scoop strawberry cheesecake ice cream cones please." He just nodded and went to the cashier.

"$7.50." He replied blandly.

Clare immediatley dug into her purse ready to hand him the money, but before she did I gently put my hand over hers, preventing her from paying.

"My treat." I smiled at her.

"Oh, no. You've already treated me with the reading seminar. This is the least I could do."

But it was too late, I had already handed the cashier the money. I turned to Clare, smirking at her, "Maybe next time."

"Yeah, next time." She smiled coyly at me.

I swear to you at that moment I just had an orgasm from the imense happiness just by those three words . There was going to be a next time! She wanted to spend time with me again and who am I to defy her wishes...

We were soon interrupted by an obnoxious clear of the throat. We both turned to see the teenage boy holding both of our ice cream cones. He handed Clare's ice cream first, "For the lovely lady." He was self conciously licking his lips while starring at Clare up and down. Pratically undressing her with his eyes. I will not tolerate anyone looking at my Clare that way. Especially some horny guy who should consider himself lucky to even look at her. I'll give you sommething to look at...

I coughed obnoxiously to deprive his attention from my queen. He turned to me, rolling his eyes while I gave him a hard cold glare. He pratically shoved the cone to me. When I reached for the cone, I "accidently" tipped my ice cream towards him, causing one scoop to splatter on the fromt of his shirt. I smirked internally. Ooops!

"I'm sorry, man! You should wash that out soon, before it leaves a stain."

I guess he didn't appreciate my advice because all he did was scoff at me.

I ignored him and turned to Clare, "Let's go, Blue Eyes." I smiled at her while putting my hand on her lower back, gently guiding her to the exit. I opened the door for her and when she passed through, I turned back one last time, throwing a coy smirk at the cashier. Hope you learned your lesson asshole.

I steped out, insantly being met with bright blue eyes peering up at me.

"Hey Eli."

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all." I assured her sweetly.

"What's with all the nicknames?"

"I'm sorry?" I asked perplexed.

"You know, Edwards, Baby Blue and Blue Eyes." Ohhh...

"Thoses nicknames... I'm sorry, I didn't know they bothered you. I'll stop."

"Oh no! That's not it! I like them, I really do. I was just wondering if you thought of those especially for... me?" She looked at me with big dough eyes. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen. It melted my heart instantly.

A blush couldn't help forming on my cheeks as I answed sheepily, "Yes."

She immediatly looked down, letting out a small smile while biting her bottom lip. As I watched her, I was tempted to let out a small groan, but I somehow had the strength not to. Does she know what she does to me by just that small act? It makes it so much harder for me not to pull her body into mine and kiss those luscious lips of hers till there's no end.

"My favorite one is Blue Eyes." She spoke softly.

With that being said a smile erupted in my face and I leaned down close to her ear. "I came up with it because of your beautiful blue eyes."

She just bowed her head down in embarrasment. "Well, it's better than what Adam calls me."

I stiffened at just mention his name. I still wasn't sure where she and Adam stood. "And what would that be?"

"Clare- Bear."

"That's understandable."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're cute as one." I smiled at her while looking straight into her eyes.

"Umm...T-t-thanks." She stuttered sweetly, clearly embarrassed by my compliment.

I smiled once more at her before jerking my head slighlty, "Follow me, Blue Eyes."

Her head instantly perked up in a questioning state, "Where?"

I smirked mischeviously at her before adding slyly,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

**Author's Note: I have to say this chapter was not my greatest work. The reason I didn't add a flashback was because this wasn't a step in Eli's theory. Only his steps to get closer to his theory will have flashbacks. This was more like a cute little filler. Also, I was wondering, since this will probably be Eli's last season on the show, are many of you willing to keep reading "Eclare" fanfiction because I still have three awsome story plots I want to put up. They are different from the one I have up but, I don't want to put them up till I finish the ones I'm working on now. Please tell me if you would still like for me to keep writing "Eclare" fanfiction. Thank you all for your reviews, followers, and favorites! They encourage me everyday, so please don't stop! Thank you all!**

**P.S. Which story would you like for me to update next?**

**~Blossoming Light :)**


	7. Friendship Like No Other

**Author's note: I am sooo sorry for not updating! I am counting the days till summer so I can make updating a regular thing, just bear with me guys! I know my plan was to update "Forever Yours, Dark Love", nut I kept getting reviews saying that I should update "Theory of Falling in Love" and I don't want to disappoint. TO pay for the long wait, I made this chapter extra long and hopefully all lovey gooey like. Hope all of you lie it! Thanks to my recent reviewers who pushed me update and my constant reviewer ABOXELY who I look forward to your reviews every time! Thanks to all of those who take their time to encourage me to keep writing and posting by reviewing! All of you guys are FANTASTIC! **

**Disclaimer to Degrassi**

"Following you in the dark, yeah, this isn't straight out of a horror film." Clare smiled teasingly.

I let out a small chuckle, happy to know that Clare could be comfortable around me, "Relax, Edwards. I'm not going to hurt you. Have a little faith in me."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have been following you."

Hearing that, I smiled genuinely, glad to know she couldn't see me.

Soon enough we arrived at our destination. "Here we are." I gestured grandly.

I heard her let out a small gasp, before turning herself towards me, "I haven't been here in years! "

"I'm taking it you like it then?" I smirked smugly

"Like it? I love it!"

"Good. Follow me" I waved her over.

"Déjà vu."

"Just come on". I grinned.

"Demanding aren't we?" She teased.

I felt accomplished to know that Clare could let go of her shy exterior and feel comfortable around me. She was showing me this sarcastic, playful side of her that I have only seen snippets of her show around Adam.

"Where are we heading?"

" Riiiiight over there." I responded pointing to the swing sets.

She then, gave me a mischievous smile with a small gleam in her eyes that you could only see from under the street lamps.

"Race ya!"

Before I could respond, she took off. With me in the dust, happily giving a small smile while I see Clare scurrying off. I came to my senses quickly after, making a bee line towards Clare. Beating her to the swing set by a foot.

"No fair, you cheated! You have longer legs!"

"Cheated? Talking from the girl who actually did!" I smiled letting her know I was joking and not actually infuriated by it.

"I did no such thing." She replied with a smirk of her own.

"Ha! What happened to ready, set go?

"I said it."

"No you didn't."

"Didn't you hear me?"

"No, because you never said such thing."

She then crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking at me  
incredulously, "I thought you said you were a mind reader." She smirked  
at me.

I let out a small chuckle, she got me. "I was the one who was suppose  
to have that over your head, not the other way around."

"It seems the tormentor is now the victim." She said playfully, while she went to sit on one of the swings, lightly kicking her feet.

"Would you like me to push you?" I asked her.

"Please?"

"Sure." I smiled softly.

I went behind her and softly pushed on her lower back, my fingers burning with the small touch. Rippling through my body as if it was on fire, just the mere closeness of her makes me feel overwhelmed...in a good way. The best kind of feeling.

We were soon engulfed by a comfortable silence, just absorbing everything.

"I humiliated myself for the night, now it's your turn." Clare smiled her hundred watt smile at me sweetly, breaking the silence.

"Alright...hmmm...oh! I got one! It's not that embarrassing, but it's not something I I'd declare to the world."

"Will I laugh at you?"

"Maybe."

"Go on."

"I do not, under any circumstances, eat store bought ice cream." I say quietly.

"Wait, what?" She stopped her swinging to look at me.

"Ok, I told you. Let's move on." I started pushing her again.

"Why?"

"One tastes different from the other."

She was trying not to burst into giggles as she said, "How is that possible? It's ice cream either way."

"I'm telling you it's not."

It seemed as if Clare's attempt to hold in her laughter was a fail because in the mist of her laughter she chuckled, "Even though I'm sure it's all just in your head, what's the difference?"

"Well, have you noticed that with the store bought ice cream, once it has melted inside your mouth, it's all bubbly, soapy like. Almost like a fizz sort of way and then it leaves a horrible after taste."

She sat there quietly, almost like she was actually thinking about it, "Oh, gosh! You're right!"

I was now wearing a smug smirk, "I told you so."

"Oh, don't sound so smug!" She smiled.

"Me? Never." I shook my head, acting incredulously.

"You have to admit though, when you say it out loud, your logic did seem weird."

"At least I didn't ask if I had mystical powers." I smirked.

She let out an embarrassed smile, saying, "You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Let's see if _you_ can read my mind? What do you think?" I asked while I had both of my index fingers on each side of my head with my eyes closed, feigning thought.

She sat there, index finger on her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "Forever, right?"

"You should be a fortune teller."

Her light hearted laughter filled the night sky, sending waves of warmth in every other direction.

"Swing with me?" She asked sweetly, pointing to the swing beside her.

Nonetheless, I complied. I'd do anything for her. I'd do anything to make her happy. I'd give my whole world to see her smile.

Again, silence was brought over us as we gently kicked the dirt beneath us.

"You know, I use to come here all the time with Dad. We would walk all the way here, just talking. I always loved when he would tell me about his, as he puts it, his 'rebellious' years." I shared, using quotation marks.

"You two sound close." She whispered.

"Oh we were. We still are. I distinctly remember the one story he would share with me all the time. It's his favorite one of all. It's mine too."

"Which one would that be, if you don't mind sharing that is."

I smiled at her politeness, but answered seeing as it wasn't a problem. "How he met my mom."

Clare smiled sweetly at me, having that "awwwww" face.

"It was different than how normal couples meet, that's for sure."

"Oooooooh. Do tell, please!" She pleaded excitedly, "I love a good love story."

I let out a soft chuckle, before responding, "Ok, but let me warn you, my parents were and are very…eccentric? It's the best way I can describe them."

"The better."

"It all started when my mom transferred to Degrassi. Rumor had it she was one to watch out for.

My dad being the badass of Degrassi, simply had to see it himself to believe it. He was stunned by her beauty. He said she had this confidence in her walk and didn't let the other students stares faze her. It was admirable and her looks scored points. As he mentioned it.

My father was very cocky in high school. Scratch that, still is. Anyways, his ego was on high at that moment, he walked up to her and leaned against her locker, 'Goldsworthy's the name. What's yours, babe?'

Without looking away from her locker she quipped, 'Not interested. Leave.'

My father never to be shot sown was in utter shock. Never has anyone said no to him, especially not a girl. He was known for his sweet talk. So he tried again, 'Look, toots-'

But, my mom interrupted him, 'Now!'

My father still didn't get the hint, s my mom slammed her locker and stomped her way off, but not before she mumbled, 'Imbecile.'

Which my dad clearly heard. So when lunch rolled in, he was on the mission to go find her again and know what her problem was. He had no doubt she was going to say no. He was having a great day. He managed to pull off four pranks on the juniors without getting caught, won a fight against two seniors and get under the skin of his least favorite teacher. It was as if the universe was on his side. Sadly, my mom didn't have the same luck. She was in all of the teacher's watch list for her sassy and not cooperating behavior, managed to get a week's detention for starting a fight in the girl's bathroom because this one girl piss her off and received Saturday detention for skipping her morning classes. She wasn't in the best of moods.

It sure didn't help when my dad, oh so, romantically said to her, 'You, me, movies, Friday night.'

She was infuriated by his cocky attitude that he didn't even have the decency to ask her sweetly. My mom saw it as if he just assumed that it would be an honor for her to go out with him. So, what she did, was grab a fist full of cole-slaw and flung it at his chest. To make matters worse, he retaliated. He never backed down at a challenge and he put it, my mom was anything but. He grabbed the apple sauce from the nearest tray and smeared it all over her face. Soon enough, it lead to an all out food fight. Food was thrown and flung all over the place.

All of a sudden, food stopped flying and the whole room became quiet, for the exception of my parents bickering.

The Dean had came in, 'Goldsworthy! Moore! In my office! _NOW_!' So, they trudged to the dean's office, plopping themselves in front of his desk. Of course, my dad being the smart ass he is, told him, 'Phil, relax. Have you ever thought of, oh, I don't know, to just go with the flow?'

This infuriated the dean to no limit, shouting, 'Shut it!' And what really irked the dean the most about teenagers was them popping their gum obnoxiously. On cue, my mother did that. He quickly turned his attention to her, 'Spit that out immediately, young lady.'

My mom challenged him, 'No.'

The dean of course had to put her in place, responding, 'Look, just because you're new, doesn't mean you can defer from the rules. Understand?'

My mom was just like my dad, 'Crystal.'

But, she still didn't dispose of it, instead she kept popping her gum, this time louder.

The dean looked at her expectantly, so she spoke up, 'Just because I understand, doesn't mean I'll comply.'

This made my dad go into fit of laughter, 'Oooooooh, you just got told!'

The dean then shouted, 'Dear, God! It's like you two were made for each other from hell!'

This just made them smile wickedly at the dean's expense.

He then got in their faces, spitting out, 'I will make your lives a living nightmare if you keep acting like this. You have no idea what I am capable of.'

At that moment, my mom stood up, facing him dead in the eye, 'You don't know what _we _are capable of. What you've seen so far is only a smudge of what we can do.'

As my dad told me, he swore at that exact moment, when my mom stood her ground, he was in love. Especially when she said we. It gave him hope that they'd be seeing a lot more of each other.

He then stood up, right next to her, his arms crossed as he replied smugly, 'We _are_ made for each other from hell.'

Since then , the Dynamic Duo, made the dean's job seem like hell would be great to vacation at. They left the Phil at the brink of resigning. Weeks later, my dad, finally had the nerve to ask her out.

My mom being the tough as nails girl she is, went to rampage of how women don't need a man to feel competent and how today's successful women are independent and that he is being sexes.

So, my father asked, 'Is that a yes then?'

Since then, my parents have turned into sappy smoosh balls and lived happily ever after. I wouldn't have it any other way, even though it is extremely nauseating." I finished.

Clare was then gushing, "That was the best love encounter I have ever heard!"

For now, Clare. Wait till ours finished to unravel.

"I would ask him every Saturday when we came here to retell me their story."

"Every Saturday?"

"Yeah.'

"I'd come here every Saturday too when I was little. I wonder if we ever saw each other?" She questioned me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**When I was five, I would always look forward to my mother's weekly spa days. Not because she would take me with her, but because my dad would take advantage of that day. It would be, as Bullfrog called it, "To Hell With It All" day. My mother never knew what we really did. She imagined we would be sitting around, watching t.v., bored out of our minds. Man, was she wrong. **_

_**Some weeks, she felt selfish that she was going to enjoy herlself, while her boys would just be moping around. Whenever that happened, I'd take out my big guns. I'd stand in front of her, jut out my bottom lip and give her the biggest puppy eyes I could muster and to really win her over, I made it seem as if I was about to cry. I would have unshed tears in the corner of my eyes, ready to burst at any given moment. Then I'd say, "Mommy, you need to go. You work hard every day taking care of me. You need to relax. Pleasssssssee go?! For meee?." My  
next move would send her into a fit of tears, "I just want you to be happy." I pouted looking at the floor, seeming as if I was sad.**_

_**She would then engulf me into one of her bone crushing hugs, tear streaming down her check, saying, " Ok, ok, I'll go baby boy." And that would be the end of it, she would grab her bag, give each of us a kiss and wish us a good day.  
**_

_**Then, the real fun would start. My dad would start the day by making his signature pancake tower which consisted of a blueberry pancakes under chocolate chip ones on top of banana nut one. It lead up to be a fifteen high pancake tower, drenched with maple syrup. Followed by double chocolate chip cookies of course. **_

_**Then, we would start the day by watching movies in our boxers only with hot wings and pizza boxes littered all over the coffee table. Occasionally, we would rip ones too. **_

_**It was a little boy's dream coming true. Of course, we would clean everything up before mom go back and then we would head out to the park across the street. **_

_**My dad would sit on a small bench under a huge maple tree, while I played with my toy trucks beside him after my go at the slides. **_

_**Everything was going well, Bullfrog drifting off every now and then and I was rolling my cars over small dirt hills I would make myself. Suddenly, Bullfrog, nudged my shoulder, "Hey, Bud, why don't go play with that little girl?"  
**_

_**I looked up, searching for who my dad was refferring to when I saw the unmistakable red tinted curls glowing from the few rays of sun that were hitting her . It was no other than Clare. The girl who could make me feel life a glop of goop in a matter of seconds.  
**_

_**I quickly turned around to face my dad, agressively shaking my head no for I could not muster up any English coherent words because of my nervousness.  
**_

_**"C'mon, she looks pretty lonely."**_

_**Again, I shook my head, grunting out, "Nuh-uh."**_

"_**Go on." He insisted.**_

"_**Nuh-uh."**_

"_**Eli."**_

"_**Nuh-uh."**_

"_**How come?"**_

"_**Nuh-uh."**_

_**He then gave me that stare of his, you know the one where your parents mean business. **_

_**I sighed, before whispering, "That's Clare."**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**Clare." I said a bit louder this time.**_

"_**Edwards?"**_

_**I nodded shyly.**_

_**He just smirked at me, saying, "Well, my son sure has great taste in women, don't he?"**_

_**I blushed before saying, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"**_

"_**That she is my boy."**_

"_**And she's the kindest person you'll ever know." I gushed.**_

"_**Go play with her." He encouraged.**_

_**I did a double take, looking at him incredulously, "Are you crazy! I can't even say hi!"**_

"_**Then this is your chance to build that confidence!" He smiled. **_

"_**I don't know…."**_

"_**Fine, then. Just let her play by herself….all alone."**_

_**He was using reverse physiology on me. I knew it and I wouldn't let it get to me. **_

_**Sadly, I did. I took a few deep breaths, more like a hundred and made my way to her real slowly. **_

_**I was a few feet away from her about to day hi, when she was lifted off from the ground by her dad. She was leaving. I lost my chance…**_

_**She left in her dad's arm, never looking back. **_

_**Never knowing I was there. **_

_**My father saw how sad I was after that and took me o but an arm full of candy, but that didn't make me feel better. **_

_**Every Saturday after that, I would play with my trucks and see Clare play in the sandbox. Never making the effort to go play with her again. My father was very aware of the sad glances I would make at Clare, but didn't push me to go up to her again. **_

_**He knew I wasn't ready for that type of rejection again…**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

I answered swiftly, "Maybe."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It was getting late so Clare and I head off to her house. I insisted I would drive her, no buts.

Reluctantly she agreed.

As I parked my hearse in her drive way, I debated if I should walk her to her door, but decided against it, I don't want her to freak out thinking this was a date. I don't want to scare her off.

Before, she exited, she announced, "Thanks for everything. The seminar, the ice cream, telling me that wonderful story of your parents and taking me to the park. I got the chance to reminisce my childhood years. It meant a lot."

I gave her one of my rare smiles, whispering, "I'm glad you had fun."

"The best! Thank you again. Tonight was incredible. Your great company." She blushed.

"Likewise."

She opened the passenger door, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow? Friend?" She asked nervously.

I smirked at her, "Friend?"

"Unless you'd rather just be my English partner?"

"Friends it is," I smiled.

She gladly returned it, "Friends."

With that she got out and opened her front door, waving one last goodbye, before going in.

I pulled out of her driveway, smiling.

Until tomorrow, _**friend….**_

**Author's Note: Hope all of you loved it! Thanks so much for all your support! Please remember to review, favorite and follow, it encourages me to update faster! Pease tell me what you think! Thank you all so much to everyone! You guys are the best! Hopefully, I will update "Forever Yours, Dark Love" soon. Till next time! **


	8. Trusting You To Trust Me

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Sorry I took so long with the update, I would tell you, but if I did then I would ruin the ending of this chapter…so you're going to have to read the author's note at the foot of the chapter. I made this super long for all of you being so patient. I want to give a special thank you to ABOXELY! I've read many of Maya Angelou's work before so when you compared me to her poem of a 'Phenomenal Woman' that was the best compliment anyone has ever given me! Thank you so much! Thank you for complimenting my work and for being a faithful and supportive reviewer for all my stories. I believe in all mitts, you are the one who is phenomenal. Thank you for…everything. Thank you to all those who review, follow and favorite as well! You have no idea how that encourages me! Hope the long wait was worth it! **

**Chapter 7: Trusting You to Trust Me**

_She makes me want to believe. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_She is love and she is all I need."_

'_She is Love' –Parachute_

"_**Trusting you is no regret, trusting me…**_

_**well that's up to you."**_

_**Six Months Later…**_

"How's the title coming?" Clare asked.

"Same as twenty minutes ago." I replied.

"Still nothing, huh?"

I nodded my head solemnly.

Nothing irked me more than writer's block. I made all the final touches, but I still needed a title and it had to be a pretty damn good one too. I had my reasons…

Mrs. Dawes gave us an assignment that was made out of two parts and would be counted as our midterm. We were to write a poem about anything, but meant everything to us. Immediately, I knew what I would write about.

Currently, we were outside next to the big oak tree in front of the school, using our laptops to finish the assignment.

Anyway, we are to present our poem to the class today as part two of the assignment. I have some doubts about the presentation, but it's not because I'm nervous. I'm afraid of the outcome if she connects the dots. Which, I'm sure she will. But, it's better to rip the bandage right off.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Clare closed her laptop and reached for mine. I was about to protest when she said, "You need a break. Forget about the title, forget about the time crunch and just trust me."

"I already do." I told her nonchalantly, signaling that I always did.

She stopped her movements briefly and gave me one of her small smiles that I love. Shortly after, she averted her eyes to the ground and shook her head softly, as if she were washing away her thoughts and continued to put my laptop away with hers.

"Just relax, all this stress is getting to you. I know what you need!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"A good dose of 'Friends'." Clare smiled sweetly.

Clare and I have recently grown a love for the show "Friends" and watch re-runs all the time.

"Clare, I don't think an episode of "Friends" is what I need right now."

Over the couple of months, Clare and I have become almost inseparable and I love every moment of it. We've been getting to know each other that it has reached to the point where I know her better than she knows herself. I like to believe the feeling goes both ways.

I know that she likes to walk around barefoot, especially in the morning when the floor is cold. She loves windy days the most and when it rains, she wastes no time to get her book. She loves to wear red lipstick when she writes because it makes her feel like a total badass, but she never wears it in public because she somehow gets lipstick on her teeth. She loves to look out windows, and leave windows open and likes to sit in the window seat...basically she likes windows. She is obsessed with John Green and still doesn't know what she wants to do with her life. Clare can't stand it when people say like or um way too many times. I also learned that she can hold a grudge pretty damn well and chooses a song for each day, depending on her mood. She is also very sarcastic but sweet at the same time. I love knowing these little things about her because these significant details make her who she is: a kind-hearted girl whom I love.

"That's exactly what you need. A good laugh and a snort later and you'll have a name for that title in no time." Clare assured me.

I knew what was best for her; hopefully she knew what was best for me too.

"Alright." I gave in.

She took out her phone and searched for her favorite episode. She scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder, placing her phone in between us. I immediately relaxed and enjoyed how her soft curls tickled my chin. I replenished in her sweet vanilla smell with an inevitable smile tugging at my lips.

We were watching the Thanksgiving episode. The one where Chandler first tells Monica he loves her. The scene that was playing right now was where Monica had a turkey stuck inside her head with huge sunglasses and a top hat on, trying to make Chandler smile. I guess what they say is true: when all else fails, dance it out. She was currently wiggling around when Chandler blurted out that he loves her. It was hilarious when she stopped and Chandler tried to take it back but, Monica kept pushing on that it was too late. He had already said it.

Clare's contagious giggles erupted from her plump lips when Monica tuned around to face Joey and scared the living daylights out of him, I never saw a man run so fast.

As Clare continued to laugh with an occasional snort, I learned to follow her lead and let our laughter fill the air. As I laughed I took the time to admire her beautiful self. She never looks much more innocent than when she lets herself be overshadowed by her laughter or how her curls sneak into the corner of her lips when she starts grabbing her stomach. Let's not forget how her eyes flutter open and how her nose crinkles in the cutest way.

I've always known she was beautiful. There was never any doubt about that, but her type of beauty is the kind that's from the inside. How she doesn't give a damn for pitiless things and how she puts other's happiness before her own. This is the kind of beauty that when the inside is held up to its capacity, it has no other remedies but to ooze out into the outside. She's beautiful in the outside because it's a mirror image of what she is in the inside.

She's much more than a girl with flawless skin or beautiful blue eyes. She's the kind of girl who makes you feel special when she asks about your day and doesn't care if she gets a detention for skipping class to take care of you when you're sick. Or how she does whatever is in her power to make you smile in your roughest days even when she's having a bad day herself. She's the one who'll kick anyone's ass if they're messing with you. How she'll stop and drop everything for you even if you just wanted to drop by to say hello. Clare is genuine. She's like no other, to find another like her is impossible. Her beauty is so rare, the kind that you can only dream to find and sometimes you can't even find it there. She has the kind of beauty that is only found in between the rarest of all rare ….

"That's it!" I shouted as realization hit over me.

Clare sat up abruptly, clearly startled from my outburst.

"What?!" Clare questioned.

"The title!" I stated.

She scrambled to my laptop and handed it to me, "Well, what are waiting for? Write it down!"

I started typing as Clare continued, "Never undermine my powers Goldsworthy." She smirked. Something that has been attached to her lips lately.

"No need to be boastful Clare." I smiled; something that has been attached to my lips as well.

"Me? Never! It's not like I'm hinting that I was right and that I know best or that I am completely and utterly awesome… or something like that. I would never do such a thing!" She teased me.

"Let's not forget humble too." I smirked.

"Exactly!" She smiled mischievously.

"What would I do without you?" I teased back.

"You couldn't." She said and shoved me playfully.

_**You couldn't have been more right…**_

….

Lunch has started about ten minutes ago and Clare suggested we should eat our lunch at the foot of the old oak tree. Of course, I couldn't object.

We were just picking up our trash when Clare stopped all her movements. Her smile dropped, her eyes became dull and her face showed no emotions.

The air around us became still and the atmosphere between us became eerily uncomfortable.

"Clare?" I asked tentatively.

She said nothing; instead she averted her eyes forward to something in the long distance with a blank face.

"Clare?" I asked again, a bit worried.

Nothing.

I turned my attention forward, trying to locate what she was starring at. My eyes searched and scanned the parking lot, the gate that corralled us and the bike rack. There was nothing really out of the ordinary.

I was about to speak to her again, but relief washed over me when she spoke out instead.

"Eli?" Clare asked tentatively, still looking far into the distance.

"Yeah?" I replied, almost too desperate.

Clare has never behaved this way, almost robotically. When she spoke, her voice was bland and detached. As if she was here, but her mind wondered off. There was something wrong; I just wish she would tell me already.

"Have you ever lied to me?" She whispered, not even batting an eyelash.

I turned my head swiftly, perplexed at her question. Where did that come from? I thought she would know the answer by now. Did she have doubts? Is this a test? Or is she assuring herself?

I was about to question her sudden outburst, but the only word that came out was, "No." I assured her confidently.

Unfazed, she continued, "Will you ever lie to me?"

"Never." I said, now adapting to the seriousness of this conversation.

"Will you ever hurt me intentionally?"

"Couldn't if I tried."

"Would you ever collect all my imperfections and throw them back at my face?"

"You have no imperfections." She blushed at my comment, but did not smile. She still kept a grave face throughout it all.

"Will you always be there by my side?"

"As long as you let me."

"Even when the times get tough?"

"Tears or smiles, I'll be there."

"Can I… trust you?" She finally turned to stare at me.

I wanted to scream at her yes and assure her with everything in me, but I couldn't answer that for her, only she could. "You tell me."

Without another word, she stared back into the distance. It scared me to see her this way. She wasn't her normal happy self that would brighten any room she entered.

After what seemed to be hours, Clare spoke out softly, "Remember when I told you how my dad and I would play in the park every Saturday?"

I was about to respond, but I didn't want to interrupt her, afraid she wouldn't go on. I nodded quietly instead.

"Well," She continued quietly, barely audible. "After our time in the park, he would take me to the community theater downtown. He would rent it all to ourselves and bring this 80's boom box. He would pull me up on stage with the spotlight on us and we would dance to the song 'My Girl' by Elvis Presley. My father was a huge Presley fan, always had his songs on repeat.

So we would dance to the song all afternoon. Well, kind of dancing… I am a horrible dancer, even then. He's always said, 'Sweetie, you're meant for great things, but dancing isn't one of them.' And he was right, I had two left feet. So what he would do was, tell me to hop onto his feet and he would be the one leading us. I'd grab onto his waist like you would give someone a hug, tightly and secure, because it was hard not tripping over when I had my feet on top of his. Then we'd sway to the music and he would sing to me the lyrics. He would shout, 'My Girl' the loudest when the lyrics flowed out.

I loved every moment of them and wished they would never end. Those afternoons meant the world to me and inside I hoped they meant the same to him…"

Clare stopped briefly, collecting her thoughts and inhaled deeply before continuing.

"One afternoon he came into my room with this small gift box, beautifully wrapped in princess wrapping paper and topped off with a sparkling gray bow. Inside was this small cherry oak musical box. He had it especially made just for me. He said it was for his special girl.

On the top it was inscribed, "My Girl."And when you opened it up, instead of it being a dancing ballerina, it was a father figure dancing with her little daughter. When I looked closer, I saw that the little girl had her feet on top of his, like I did with my dad. It was incredible. It was…us. He also had the song replaced with ours: 'My Girl.'

I burst into tears at that moment. My dad went out of his way to frame our special moments. It meant that he cherished them as well as I did. It meant he loved to be with me as I did with him. That's all I ever wanted, to know that he was happy to be my dad as I was happy to be his daughter."

Clare stopped again.

She closed her eyes.

She inhaled.

Exhaled.

And continued with cold eyes.

"Little did I know, he just gave it to me to console his own guilt… Later that afternoon he dropped the bomb that he and my mom were divorced. They had the process for divorce going on for months and it was finalized that same day. If it wasn't enough, he said he was going to get married in a couple of months as well. He asked me to be his flower girl…

I wasn't upset that they were divorced; I could tell they were unhappy with each other. Their arguments weren't that subtle. I knew in the end it was all for the better.

What upset me was the fear that he would leave.

He promised he wouldn't….

He lied.

Soon enough, he moved out. Our weekly Saturday father-daughter days became monthly. Then, they stopped all together. He would call weekly to apologize, then bi-weekly, and then those calls stopped all together as well. He wouldn't send letters, he wouldn't call and when I did, he wouldn't answer. When the phone was answered, his wife would be the one taking my messages. She would say he was at work. I never found out if he truly was at work or if she would lie about him being at work because she didn't want me to talk to him or if he was the one to tell her to lie for him."

She shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care anymore.

"I'll never know. I like to believe he was…

I understood I wouldn't get to see my father now that he had a new family to take care of, but I didn't think he would forget about the one he left behind. Of the daughter he left. He made no effort to contact me again, not even on my birthday, or when I'd get sick or when I get acknowledged for my achievements. He was a ghost."

She inhaled.

Exhaled.

Clenched her fists.

And continued.

"So when my musical box finally broke, I lost it. That was my one string that gave me false security. The box meant that he still cared. It meant that he would never forget me. It meant that he would come back to say hello. It meant that he was still my dad and I his daughter. It meant he still loved me. When the box broke, it meant the lies I made up in my head died with it too. They were never real to begin with."

She stopped to breath and I badly wanted to pull her into me, but I knew right now she didn't want to be hugged. She just wanted someone who would listen.

"He hurt me…" She whispered.

It hurt me to see her this way.

"He made me believe that I was important. I thought he cared. I thought I meant even something remotely to him. I thought he loved me like any father should love their own daughter. I was wrong though. He was just a pretty good damn actor. I never meant shit to him."

She cursed when she was angry.

"I felt like a tool! I blamed myself for years! I wondered all the time if I ever held up to his standards. If I was ever good enough? If I didn't love him enough as I should have? If I was an embarrassment to him?"

She would tear herself down when she was sad.

"It tore my mom when she found out I though this way about myself and saw the damage my father caused me. It hurt me to know that she probably thought she wasn't good enough. So I told her straight… that I loved her. That I loved her for being enough. For being more than a mother and more than a father. She made up for him and did it damn better than he could have ever done. I told her I didn't need him because I had her and that she was all I needed…

Soon enough, she found Glen and he had become a great father figure. He took me as one of his own. He never objects to me as his stepdaughter, but recognizes me as his own daughter and that's all I wanted. Glen takes me out sometimes for our own father-daughter days too and never misses a chance to tell me how much he loves me and how he is proud to have me as his daughter. He's been more of a father than my biological father ever was. I now have both a mother and a father." She smiled softly.

I was glad that after all that pain she went through, she got something better out of it. I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her, squeezing her shoulder. It amazed me how she never shed one tear. She was with no doubt a strong girl.

"I have only ever told that story to Adam." She said softly after a while.

I thought for a moment of what that meant, but before I could she took in a shallow breath and with an almost pleading tone, she told me, "After my father left, my mother advised me to never trust a living soul because they'll only end up hurting me in the end…"

I remember that…

_**Flashback…**_

_**Mrs. Peterson made the tragic mistake of feeding us chocolate cupcakes for snack time. In her defense, she has never dealt with twenty, five year-olds. Although it doesn't take many IQ points to know you don't feed sugar to little kids. Now we're all hyped up on sugar and are bouncing off the walls driving Mrs. Peterson insane. So, she decided that it'd be best if we cooled down on the jungle gym.**_

_**As always, the rest of my classmates dispersed into their own little groups while I went into the far corner of the playground. It wasn't that bad; Mrs. Peterson gave me a colorful assortment of chalk. **_

_**I grabbed a light blue chalk and started to draw Clare's beautiful baby blue eyes. I was never the artistic type, so it ended up being just scribbles. But, if you closed one eye, tilted your head to the right and used a little bit of imagination, it was a mirror image of those enticing blue orbs I craved. **_

"_**You'll never catch me!" I heard. **_

_**I spin my head to see Clare at the foot of the slide giggling madly, looking at the swings. **_

_**I followed her gaze to see Adam pounding his chubby legs across the sand. I still wasn't very fond of Adam, but he made Clare happy, so he had to be a good guy. But, that still didn't mean I had to like him. To be honest…I hate that scrawny little twerp. I had no right to hate him, but he was always around Clare, making it almost impossible to approach her. Although, I was still too nervous to even wave at her. He had Clare and that was enough reason for me not to like him. **_

_**I turned my attention to Clare to see her short legs running across the sand to get to the bottom of the stairs that led you up the jungle gym. My view was obscured because of the many tubes and kids running in between us. So, I ran across the sand and hid behind the rock wall that was made for the big kids. I now had a perfect view of the goddess that is Clare. **_

_**She pulled her curls away from her face and with a mischievous glint in her eyes; she giggled her way to the top of the stairs that led to the top of the slide which was meant for the big kids too. It was too high up that no five year-old should endure.**_

"_**Clare, no! That's too high up!" Adam screamed.**_

_**But, it was too late. Clare had already gone up. **_

_**She heard Adam's warning and looked down to see that he was in fact right. Her beautiful face now held sorrow and fear. Her beautiful eyes had unshed tears as she yelled, "Help!"**_

_**Mrs. Peterson was too big for the jungle gym and no other five year-old dared to climb up to save her. But, they didn't love her like I did…**_

_**I raced to the bottom of the stairs and as if sensing my presence, Clare turned to face me. It was the first real eye contact we had since the tulip incident. And it was as magical as before. My heart seemed to beat faster than it normally should and I could hear the pounding in my ears. There was no time for that though. My damsel was in distress and I needed to save her. **_

_**With her eyes on me she gave me a small smile that you couldn't see in the distance, but I knew it was meant for me. **_

_**I gave her a reassuring smile, signaling that everything was going to be okay since I was still too nervous to speak a word to her. I held up my hand to her in a way of telling her to not move, which she responded with a single nod.**_

_**I took in a deep breath and grasped onto the hand rail. It was funny how I didn't care for my own demise if I took one wrong step, but for the safety of Clare. **_

_**One step… **_

_**Two steps…**_

_**Three steps….**_

"_**Clare!" Someone shouted.**_

_**Clare and I both turned our heads to the cause of the noise, to find Adam flailing his arms at the bottom of the slide. **_

"_**Clare, you need to go down the slide! I'll catch you!" Adam hollered.**_

_**Clare slowly walked to the railing to look at Adam and yelled, "I'm scared!"**_

"_**You don't have to be! I promise I'll catch you! Trust me!" He pleaded. **_

"_**I-I…My mommy told me never to trust anyone because they'll hurt me!" She explained. **_

"_**I would never hurt you Clare-Bear! I care about you too much to do that! You have to trust me that I won't!" Adam begged. **_

_**Clare now assured, made her way to the slide and plopped herself down. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes shut. She gave Adam one final nod and pushed herself off. **_

_**Her hair tousled in the wind and her face was scrunched up as she reached the bottom. As Adam promised, he caught Clare and they both tumbled over. **_

_**Adam didn't even care about the scratches he got when they both fell, he only checked Clare to see if she was hurt. She wasn't.**_

_**By now I ran back behind the rock wall and was in perfect line of vision for Clare to see me and for me to see her. **_

_**Adam reached to cup Clare's face and whispered, "I told you I'd catch you."**_

_**She looked him straight in the eye and said, "You did. Thank you."**_

_**With the same gentle voice, Adam soothed out, "I'll always protect you Clare, I hope you know now that you can trust me not to hurt you." **_

_**She arched her neck to give him a small peck in the cheek before whispering, "I know. I hope you know the same goes with me." **_

"_**I do." **_

_**With that, Adam enveloped Clare into one of their bone crushing hugs as he shielded her away from any danger and Clare hugged him just as fiercely. **_

_**She perched up her cute little head and immediately saw me. Her bright eyes connected with mine before she gave me a warm smile and mouthed me a small 'thank you.' My heart soared through the sky at the moment. **_

_**I gave her a tiny nod with a smile of my own before she turned around, taking Adam to the nurse's office. **_

_**End of Flashback…**_

"I would never do that to you. I hope you know that."

She finally turned to look at me with an ever so small smile on her beautiful face. Her eyes bore into mine and with a soft voice she assured me, "I know. I trust that you won't."

…..

Class has been going on for thirty minutes now and Mrs. Dawes was calling each one of us individually to present our poems up front.

The only ones left were Clare, me and some other random dude. We were all anticipating on who would be called next.

"Up next is Mr. Goldsworthy." Mrs. Dawes announced.

Was I nervous? No.

Did I want to go up? Hell, no.

I grabbed my poem and before I could, Clare turned to me and whispered, "You'll do great. Any Goldsworthy original is never a disappointment."

I smiled her a thanks and headed to the front.

Neither Clare nor I decide to share our poems to each other because we wanted it to be a surprise. She was in for a surprise alright. Hopefully a beautiful one.

"Whenever you're ready Mr. Goldsworthy." Mrs. Dawes pressed on.

I gave her a quick nod and made eye contact with those gorgeous eyes that are so addicting. I felt slightly calmer, but was still a bit nerve wracking.

I stared right at her as I said, "I call this: 'Rarest of all Rare Beauties'."

I averted my eyes from my enchanting mistress and stared at my paper as I said,

"_When you look my way,_

_I shudder under your gaze. _

_Every single day, _

_You put me in an utter daze. _

_Your beautiful baby blue eyes:_

_Lights up all of the heaven's skies._

_You're my definition, _

_Of complete perfection._

_You send me to a place, _

_To which I've never been. _

_In this case, _

_It's a beautiful sin._

_The way you scrunch your nose,_

_Or how you say hello, _

_Sends tingles to my toes._

_And puts me in a gentle mellow._

_You treat others,_

_With such tender care._

_You never holler,_

_Words of despair._

_Are you a figment of my imagination?_

_If true, will I ever recover?_

_Are you a reincarnation?_

_Of my past life's, lover? _

_When a goodbye we bid,_

_A tear I shed. _

_Memories of what we did,_

_Are now found dead._

_Because you, I completely cherish,_

_To no extent, no limit!_

_I cannot let are memories perish:_

_I can't! I won't, damn it!_

_There's no need for a wandering eye,_

_To find that one true love you seek._

_For you'll never find a love as pure as mine_

_No need to take a peek. _

_Do you sense my love?_

_The one that hovers over us? _

_It's as innocent as a dove, _

_And endless like an abyss._

_For I love you today,_

_As I have from the start._

_And I'll love you forever,_

_With all of my heart._

_And I count my lucky stars,_

_For that fateful day…._

_That you finally came my way. _

_Because now, I am nothing…._

_but eternally yours."_

I finished my last line with a soft whisper and stared out into the classroom, ignoring Mrs. Dawes' praises or the round of applause erupting from my fellow classmates. I was searching for that one desk. The one found in the third row, second to last, the one who held my rarest of all rare beauties.

Only to find it empty…

_**She wasn't here…**_

_**She never heard…**_

_**She'll never know…**_

**Author's Note: You have no idea how hard it was to write that poem. Poetry was never my strong suit, so if it was horrible….I'm sorry. The poem is what held me back from **_**updating sooner. Anyways...during the wait I started to think about the last two chapters. They are probably going to be the longest two chapters in the whole story and I can't wait for you guys to read it so**_**on! I personally think it'll be the two cutest chapters I have come up with so far and I hope that they'll make you tear up a little. When the time comes to post them, I might take a bit longer than usual posts because I want them to make your heart warm up at the thought and for that to happen, it has to make me cry. I'm still working out some kinks, but hopefully by the end, it will be beautifully written. Hopefully… I hope all of you like this chapter, especially the end! Lately, I have been feeling that my writing is lacking and seems well …amateur. I feel it's something no longer worth reading, but I hope it makes you content though. Anyways, thank you all so much for your support and patience! Please review, follow, favorite and all that good stuff! Thanks! **

**P.S. I'm going to update Forever Yours, Dark Love next because I have some BIG drama planned for later chapters. **

…**..**

**WARNING: The content below are my thoughts of Degrassi season 13. It may be true, but hopefully not…**

**I'm sorry everyone, but I just need to say this! I can't hold it in ever since I saw the promos. This is kind of like my Degrassi rant. Sorry again if you read something you don't want to hear, but in my defense I did warn you. Anyways, there has been word that there is going to a be a funeral scene and in the promo Clare says in a phone, "Can you come home?" She has to be calling Eli! We all know that Clare would only ask for Eli to come home if it was important, there's that example from the Asher incident. Sadly, I think Clare will have cancer and she will die because of the funeral scene and the call to Eli. I hope that I'm terribly wrong! I love these two characters so much!**

**Thank you for letting me get that out everyone!**

**Love, **

**~Blossoming Light**


End file.
